Love Discovered 2: Love Found
by believer76
Summary: About Hotch and JJ and how their relationship progresses. There's also plenty of Garcia and Rossi. Follow how they have a family of their own. Better then it sounds I promise. I've always been lousy at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't mind helpful criticism, but if you don't have anything nice to say then I don't want want to hear it. This is not meant to insult anyone, but I've had a few nasty reviews about my stories, not just criticism but words just meant to tear you down and destroy whatever self confidence you have. This isn't reality it's fanfiction! And in fanfiction anything can happen! If you don't like that tough! Absolutely no flames! If you find any major errors send me an email and I'll try to fix them, but if it is just something minor don't bother, as everything fanfiction I've ever read has errors in it. I try to read them several times and get out the most obvious, but I'll be the first to admit that I do miss some. Remember! No flames!

Believer76


	2. Chapter 2

Love Discovered 2

Love Found

Part 1

Sutro Heights Park

"Marry me," Aaron proposed on bended knee to JJ.

The two of them had been dating for awhile and Aaron had decided that it was finally time to make a commitment. He loved JJ so much, and he was positive that she felt the same, because you didn't keep a relationship going for two years unless you did. Besides, there were always signs.

JJ didn't seem surprised, Aaron noticed, so maybe he hadn't been as subtle as he believed. On the other foot though, Jennifer was a very intelligent lady and they knew each other very well by this point so she might have guessed his intentions.

"Oh, Aaron! Of course, I'll marry you," JJ exclaimed. "I love you and Ben, Jack and Kyle so much."

"Well, my three boys certainly love you," Aaron grinned, as he slid the beautiful diamond ring on his new fiancé's finger. "They already think of you as their new mother or in Kyle's case as his mother, since he was so young when I got divorced."

"Henry loves you too and that that's a big plus in my book," JJ told him.

"Mine too," Aaron agreed. "Some people might marry someone that their kids dislike or on the other side of the coin dislike their kids, but not me. So many stepparents don't listen or pay attention to them, but I would never do that and I know you wouldn't either."

"Definitely not," JJ said. "Luckily, for us, our boys have become good friends."

Too them their children were just as important as they were, though they knew many parents who were getting married a second or even third time would disagree, but then some people just basically ignored their kids as unimportant, which they never had.

The two of them kissed for a long time surrounded by the beautiful trees that were part of Sutro Heights Park.

"This is a beautiful area," JJ said, as she and Aaron stood under the shade of the trees, arms wrapped around each other.

"Yeah we're going to have to bring the boys back and let them explore as there's plenty to see and do," Aaron agreed. "It's good for those nature lovers to."

"I think Henry at least is a bit too young to enjoy something like this quite yet, maybe in a couple of years," JJ said.

"Kyle is probably a bit too young to, as he's only a year or so older then Henry is," Aaron admitted.

"You chose a great place to propose," JJ said, as she looked around at all the beautiful scenery.

"I thought about proposing over dinner, but decided I wanted to be private and not in public," Aaron said.

"That would've been okay to, as I would have accepted no matter how you planned to do it so long as it came from you," JJ said. "However, personally, I think you picked the perfect spot."

"I'm glad you think so," Aaron said, as he kissed the side of her neck, the nervousness he had been feeling ever since he had decided he was ready to pop the question leaving him weak in the knees, though he tried his best not to show it.

He must've succeeded, because JJ didn't comment on his former nervousness and she was usually pretty observant, so he must've been better at hiding it than he thought. Well, either that or she was too polite to comment on it. He would bet on the second option actually.

"I do," JJ said sincerely.

"You didn't seem surprised though," Aaron said.

"Call it a sixth sense," JJ shrugged. "We know each other very well, so I knew you were up to something, so I suspected that you were getting ready to propose. You don't date somebody for two years and then break it off, although I suppose some people do."

"Yes, some people do, mostly because they're so familiar with the relationship they are afraid to break it off and get back into the dating scene. They just get so comfortable in a relationship that they don't realize that they're likely bored and have lost interest long ago," Aaron said.

"Yes, some people are afraid to put themselves out there into the unknown," JJ agreed, as she snuggled into Aaron's arms. "I love you so much, Aaron Hotchner. I'm so glad that we met."

"I love you too and I'm also very happy that we did meet," Aaron said, as the two of them kissed again. "So are we going to set a date?" Aaron asked tentatively.

"I think six months should be long enough for me to plan everything, although it mostly depends on how large our wedding's going to be. There are so many details to take care of in a short time, the caterer, the cake, my wedding dress, bridesmaid dress and so on."

"I'll let you handle all that, though if you need help I'll be happy to," Aaron said.

"I'm sure in a few weeks I'll have a list of things that you need to get done, but I don't think we need to worry about it right this second," JJ said.

"No, we have a little time, to just enjoy being engaged," Aaron agreed, as he kissed the top of his fiancée's head.

"You know we wouldn't have met if Penny hadn't met Dave, so she's going to be my bridesmaid, as she is my best friend."

"And Dave is going to be my best man. I'm sure they'll both be thrilled for us, when they discover that we finally got engaged," Aaron said.

"They will be very happy for us and you know it," JJ said. "Penny at least has been wondering when we were going to tie the knot and now I can give her a specific month, with the exact date to still be determined. She was always hinting rather subtly about when I was going to get myself engaged because she knows just like her and Dave that we are the perfect couple."

"Your friend just wants you to be as happy as she is that's all," Aaron said.

"I know that, but I've always told her that there's no need to rush into things. You had reservations about getting married again, and you had to make sure that I felt the same way before you proposed, I understood that," JJ said. "There's nothing wrong with a long relationship. Normally Penny's the one that's more cautious than I am, particularly after a guy broke her heart, which was over a year before she met Dave. Let's just say that this guy really did a number on her self-confidence."

"I knew there was something in her past," Aaron said, "but I didn't know specifically what."

"How could you know? There's no way that Penny would've mentioned it," JJ asked looking at Aaron curiously.

"I didn't know any specifics, but sometimes there's a certain look in her eyes or something in her body language depending on what she was thinking at the time. I've only noticed it when we are round a lot of strangers because you know she likes to watch them. I think she's evaluating other's relationships in her head and when she finds one that doesn't add up it causes the signs I've noticed. It probably brings back bad memories of her former relationship," Aaron said. "Being able to read body language, expression and the look in someone's eyes comes in handy in my job as a private investigator."

"Probably although I've never noticed, but then I suppose I'm not as good at reading subtle signs," JJ said.

"Oh she's gotten over it mostly, as I don't see those signs as much as I did when she and Dave first married, but then she's been in a happy relationship for awhile now and she and Dave have a son, so it's not surprising that she mostly got over what happened to her before, as some women never recover from a bad breakup," Aaron said.

"She might've gotten over what happened to her and believe me she has, as I would know if she hadn't, but she still remembers. I'm sure that she wants to reach out to those women she can tell are in relationships that are likely similar to her own former one, but she knows she can't," JJ said. "For one thing those women are strangers too her and that they would never talk to her if they're being cheated on or even abused, so she knows she has to stay out of it. I believe that's what causes is that look in her eyes that you've noticed several times. I'm sure you know by now that Penny is a very caring and compassionate person and she can't help but want to reach out to the person she's sure is in a bad relationship."

"Yes, she is and I know she only wants to help those women that are in similar relationships to her own former one," Aaron said. "Of course, there's only so much you can tell from how a couple interacts around each other particularly in public. Now while Penelope's likely right and at least some of those women aren't in happy relationships they're is still nothing she can do more's the pity, even if I know she just wants to help."

"She does," JJ said. "Unfortunately, there's nothing any of us can do, not unless we're sure the woman in question is being abused and even then we really don't have any right to interfere, though I suppose we can call the cops if we notice something seriously wrong."

"No, it's not really all like interfering unless the situation is very unusual," Aaron sighed. "I often thought about joining the FBI so I could help people, but in the end decided against it. I needed to be around for my sons and I know the FBI requires a lot of overtime, particularly certain departments and also a total commitment. I didn't want my sons to grow up with an absentee father, because my own stayed away from home as much as possible. The investigator work I do suits me just fine and I really like working with Dave as he's a good man. Dave's a good boss and he always gives me time off when I really need it and although it still requires a lot of hours I still have plenty of time for a personal life unlike if I had joined the FBI."

"I'm glad you didn't join the FBI or we likely never would've met," JJ said, very melancholy at the vey possibility, as she loved Aaron so much and adored his boys.

"That's a likely possibility, so I'm glad I decided against it in the end," Aaron said, pulling her closer to him, as if trying to make sure she was real.

"We did meet, and whether that was fate or just luck it doesn't matter," JJ said. "I know we'll have a long happy life together, with hopefully at least a couple of children."

"Now that definitely sounds like an idea I can get behind," Aaron grinned into the approaching darkness.

"So can I," JJ agreed.

The two fell silent as they watched the sun sink beyond the horizon, and once it had they started to make their way back to the main entrance, so that they could head home.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"Congratulations JJ, Aaron I'm so happy for you," Penelope told her friend.

JJ and Aaron had just tied the knot. Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner's relationship had proceeded much more slowly, then hers and Dave's had, but then there was no set time for a person to decide that they were ready to take the last step in a relationship and make it permanent. Both JJ and Aaron had been hurt, JJ by her boyfriend who knew absolutely nothing about his son Henry and Aaron by his ex-wife Haley who had just decided that she didn't like Aaron's new job as a private investigator. Not only was being a private investigator long hours sometimes Aaron made more now than he had when he had been a lawyer. Of course, as a lawyer he had just been starting out and soon he would've been making a bundle, but he had decided it wasn't for him. Penelope still couldn't believe that Aaron's ex-wife had gotten jealous at how much he made with his private investigator work, which to her was a pretty stupid thing to get upset about. If Aaron had been cheating on Haley, Penelope could've understood getting a divorce, but not over something like money or being jealous because he worked with two gorgeous females neither of which was romantically attached. Haley had accused him of cheating on her Penelope knew, but that didn't make it true. Of course, she also knew that Aaron had been willing to ride it out, but Haley had not been and she had even threatened to take his sons away from him and not allow him visitation rights. She had done so for pure vindictive reasons and not because Aaron was abusive towards her or their sons, but because she wanted to hurt him as much as possible. That had been the straw that had broken the camel's back as the saying went. Aaron who had been a lawyer, even if it was only for a few years had told her that if she tried he would take her to court. He had said that he could now see what vindictive bitch she was and unless she signed over parental rights he would.

Haley had been so frightened at Aaron's anger that she had done just that for it took a lot to get Aaron Hotchner furious, but threatening to take away his sons out of pure vindictiveness was the way to do it.

Penelope had heard all this from JJ and she still couldn't believe that Aaron's ex-wife had been so stupid as to threaten to not let him see his sons. Penelope knew that Aaron Hotchner was a good man and would've been happy to let his sons live with their mother just so long as he was allowed to spend time with them, but Haley's ploy had ended all that very quickly. Penelope still couldn't believe that a mother would abandon her sons, but she had likely been so frightened of her husband's anger that she had just given in without a fight. Penelope knew that Aaron didn't lose his temper very often, as he took most things in stride just like Dave her husband, so she doubted Haley had ever seen how angry Aaron could get if pushed. Oh, well, it didn't matter, because Haley Hotchner was a thing of the past and now her best friend was married to her dream man.

"Thank you, Penny," JJ said grinning happily. "It's been a long time in coming, but it's definitely been worth it.

"Yes, thank you, Penelope," Aaron said looking at JJ adoringly, before kissing her cheek.

"You're quite welcome, all I wanted was for JJ to be happy and while her break up with Will wasn't as bad as mine with Derek, it still made her cautious with relationships, just like you were. It doesn't matter how long it took for the two of you to tie the knot so long as you did so because you wanted to. After all, I think everybody should be free to find their own spouses, even if they have to try several times before finding the one that they're happy to settle down with."

"That's very wise of you," JJ teased and Penelope grinned.

"Let's just say that being genuinely happy and in love gives you a really unique perspective," Penelope returned with a smile of her own.

"Yes, you and Dave make the perfect couple," Aaron told was sincerely. "I've seen you together enough times to know that you genuinely love each other."

"If I did not I never would have agreed to marry him," Penelope told Aaron and JJ. "JJ is well aware about how cautious of relationships I was after Derek Morgan and yet Dave broke through all the defenses I had built up."

"Boy was she! She didn't date for well over a year," JJ said. "And I know she would have continued to not date at all if I hadn't urged to to give Dave a chance. She was so hurt by Morgan that she likely would have broken if off with Dave after only a few dates, because of that fear had I not talked her out of it."

"There's no point in discussing it, you did and because of your actions I didn't break it off. I'm certainly glad you talked me out of it because I now gloriously happy," Penelope said.

"I'm certainly glad that Jennifer did to, as I haven't seen Dave this happy ever since I've known him," Aaron contributed to the conversation. "I knew about Caroline, because Dave told me, but I never actually met her, because that was over long before the two of us ever met."  
The three continued to talk for a few minutes and then Penelope said, "The two of you should go and dance. This is your wedding day after all."

"She just wants to go find Dave," JJ translated and Penelope grinned at her unrepentant.

"Yes, I do, but I still think the two of you need to really enjoy your wedding day. We'll talk later," Penelope told JJ. "Besides, this is your wedding after all, the wedding of two very good friends of Dave's and mine, so maybe I want to find him, so we can dance as well."

"As you wish, my lady," Aaron told her playfully kissing the back of the hand like knights of old had used to do to ladies.

"Hey, hey trying to steal my wife," came the voice of David Rossi. This was said playfully and Penelope simply grinned at her husband of two years.

"Nope, I have my own," Aaron said smiling down at JJ who was several inches shorter.

"Well, I'm going to steal my wife for a little while as I believe that it's time for the two of us to take to the dance floor."

"Go right ahead," JJ giggled. "She was just getting ready to come and find you anyway and how did you show up when you knew she wanted you is beyond me."

"Just luck I guess," Dave shrugged. "I'm really sorry, sweetheart, but I got involved in a conversation that I'd really rather not have been involved in. I'm afraid I was cornered and the only polite thing to do was listen, until I could get away."

"Oh and what did this person want?" Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A donation for their favorite charity of course," Dave said rolling his eyes. "It's not that I mind donating to charity, but not when it's an obvious attempt just to bilk me out of at least some of my money."

"Unfortunately, we both know people like that," Aaron grimaced. "I would have preferred not to invite them to my nuptials, but on the other hand..."

"You can't afford to offend them," Dave said genuinely sympathizing.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed.

"You would think they wouldn't be so rude to bother someone at a wedding, but yes, I know some people don't care what kind of occasion it is so long as they can try to get you to donate to their cause," JJ said.

"Well, I'm going to take my lovely wife dancing and I suggest you do the same," Dave said, as he kissed Penelope cheek.

"That really is an excellent idea that Penelope originally came up with," JJ said, as she took Aaron hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Yes, it is, so shall we, sweetheart?" Aaron said.

"Absolutely," JJ agreed enthusiastically.

The two couples stopped talking and led their respective wives out to the dance floor.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

"So did you tell Aaron and JJ about the baby?" Dave asked.

The two of them had had a son a year ago now and Dave had been extremely happy to learn that his son was very healthy with no medical problems, at least not ones that were obvious anyway. He might develop something later in life, but at least he would have a chance to grow up marry and have a family of his own someday. Really that was all Dave could ask, because he knew that the human race was susceptible to many diseases, a lot of which were incurable, but at least his son had as much of a shot as anyone else that had ever been born. Besides, medical technology or really the medical field in general was improving all the time, so diseases that had killed a lot of people in his day had practically been eradicated in what was the 21st century. Things once thought impossible to do were now reality like artificial limbs and even organs, not to mention cures for many diseases like polio and the plague, so his son certainly had a very good chance in surviving into adulthood and even into old age as did any child that was born.

"No, I didn't get a chance and to tell you the truth I'd rather do it in private, as I don't want the whole world to know that I'm pregnant. You know how nosy people are and the ones know that I just had our son under a year ago now, would want to know why I was having another one so soon and those are just questions I'd rather will avoid if at all possible. I know it's likely that the farther along I get, the more the people that are close to us or at least know us casually are going to be curious why I allowed myself to get pregnant again so soon as most women wait at least two years before having another."

"Our close friends won't question us, but just people we know casually might," Dave agreed. "Of course, most people are too polite to ask you to say anything, even if they disapprove, but then again some people are just rude."

"Yeah, I can just see Kevin Lynch or some of my coworkers asking why I allowed myself to get pregnant again so soon."

"What they think doesn't matter," Dave said firmly. "The doctor we found said you were healthy and that if you wanted to get pregnant again after only eight or nine months he didn't foresee any problems."

"You're right, it's only our opinions that matters," Penelope agreed. "Oh, and the doctor's of course, as it's always wise to listen to sound medical advise."

"So what are you hoping for this time a girl or a boy?" Dave asked casually.

"Well, I'd like a little girl if at all possible," Penelope admitted. "I mean we already have a wonderful son. Of course, if we get another boy that's fine, because we're going to have at least one more chance and likely 2 or 3 more chances, depending on what the doctor says each time after I give birth and I go in for my checkup. In the end, it doesn't really matter to me just so long as they're healthy. Yes, I'd like a girl, but then I know you would too and if that's what we get I know we'll both be ecstatic."

"Absolutely! Of course, I'll be perfectly happy with another son if that's what we're going to have," Dave said.

He definitely agreed with his wife's sentiments and that was he didn't care what sex the baby was just so long he or she were healthy. He had a wonderful, healthy son and that was all anybody could ask.

"We'll invite Aaron and JJ to dinner at a restaurant or perhaps our place after they get back from their honeymoon," Dave promised. "The news can wait until then, as you're not that far along just a couple of months."

"Yep," Penelope said happily, as she danced with Dave's arms around her waist.

Marriage was absolutely wonderful, Penelope reflected happily. Dave spoiled her rotten and never let her forget that she was loved and of course, she did the same for him. She was certainly glad that she had listened to JJ and hadn't broken it off due to her fear that Dave was like Derek. She had realized quite quickly that nothing could be farther from the truth, which is why she was so happy to accept Dave's marriage proposal nearly two and a half years ago.

"I can hardly wait to find out if it's a girl or boy," Dave said after having been silent for sometime seeming lost in thought.

"It might very well be twins you know since they do run in my family," Penelope teased him.

"Well, if it is then that's just fine," Dave said. "Yes, twins are a lot of work, but we have an au pair now and we can always hire another if necessary to relieve the pressure on Nancy and Ava."

Au pair was just a fancy word for nanny or nursemaid, they both knew.

"Well, we'll see, though we'll probably have to do that anyway since we already have a son who's not even walking and another child on the way. The two of them aren't going to be that far apart in age and are going to be handful enough without adding another child after our second is a year old."

"If we have to, it's not a problem," Dave promised. "We have plenty of room after all and also money."

"I never understood why you felt such a big place when you and Nancy were the only ones living there," Penelope said. "Now I can only be grateful that you did, so we don't have to build a home or look for someplace."

"The price was right," Dave shrugged. "Nobody had bought it because it was so out-of-the-way and because there was a rumor that a whole family had been murdered there, but personally I like the privacy and it helps that I'm not superstitious."

"You know that rumor may very well be true," Penelope pointed out. "Most people are not going to want to live somewhere where somebody was murdered, especially children."

"You're right," Dave agreed. "You know there's no proof whatsoever that murder actually took place there though. I'm not saying it's not possible, as that kind of thing happens all the time, I'm just saying that there's no proof one way or the other. If it did happen, well, it was likely decades ago at the very least and not recently. In any case, I don't really care one way or the other, as unlike so many people I'm not superstitious, as I've already told you. I know such places are supposedly bad luck, but that's just a load of bull."

"You were lucky to find such a big place at the right price," Penelope said, as she snuggled into his arms.

"Yes, I was," Dave agreed. "It might have needed a little fixing up, since it had been abandoned for years, but it was very well-built, so the house was in good shape, so it didn't really need much work, other then modernizing, painting that kind of thing."

"I need a break," Penelope said finally. "Heels might be fashionable, but they sure are hard on the feet, especially if you're standing on them for any length of time. Besides, I'm starved."

"That last doesn't surprise me, even though you're only two months along," Dave laughed quietly.

"I didn't get this hungry this early in my pregnancy last time," Penelope pointed out.

"You know what the doctor said about every pregnancy being different," Dave reminded his wife. "I suspect that this time you'll feel more hungry much earlier than you did when our son Ruben was on the way."

"You know when our son gets older he's probably going to hate his name, as Rueben isn't exactly very common," Penelope giggled.

"That's life," Dave shrugged. "Maybe he'll go by his initials like JJ does."

"Or use his middle name of Frederick instead of his first, as some people do that if they dislike their first names," added Penelope.

"I thought it was a good name," Dave shrugged. "I named him after a friend of mine that died in Vietnam."

"I know and you'll tell your son the story when he's old enough to understand just like you told me," Penelope told her husband. "I can understand naming our son after a man that saved your life several times and it is certainly not your fault that he had a rather unusual name. It is certainly something I can respect, which is why I agreed with you once you told me your reasons."

"Thank you," Dave said smiling at his wife tenderly. Penelope understood him in a way that so few people had throughout his life, except the perhaps, for his mother and possibly Aaron.

"You're welcome, although you already thanked me when I agreed. Now I get to name our son or daughter."

"Which is only fair," Dave said.

"We both have to agree though," Penelope said.

"Well, that's for later, as I don't think we need to worry about it right this second," Dave said smiling, as he and Penelope sat at one of the long tables that were covered in white tablecloths and ate their food.

"No, we have many months yet to choose a suitable name for our son or daughter," said Penelope, trying not to eat like a pig, as she didn't want to reveal that she was pregnant quite yet.

"And we did buy those baby name books," Dave added quietly.

"Yes, they'll come in useful, as I know that they reminded you that there was a Rueben that sacrificed his life in Vietnam," Penelope said.

"I hadn't thought about him in years or really any of the men alive or dead that I fought alongside, but seeing his name in that baby name book just kind of reminded me, you know?" Dave said.

"I know, you don't have to explain to me," Penelope said. "Well, shall we get up and dance? It won't be long before you will be expected to give the best man speech."

"I now I am looking forward to it," Dave said grinning. "I'm certainly glad that Aaron has found happiness with your friend and also that JJ has found happiness as well."

"Both of them deserve of each other, as I think they fit perfectly together," Penelope said, as she turned and watched her two friends dance. "We both know that they likely never would've met if she hadn't urged me to go out on a date with you when we met in that bar. I believe that it was love at first sight for both of them, but they're both cautious, which I can understand, as our experiences make us who we are. Have one really bad experience with a guy, especially if it was as bad as the one I had with Derek and it marks you emotionally and mentally forever. JJ certainly learned her lesson with Will, even if it wasn't as hard a lesson as it could've been."

"Being cautious is not a bad thing at all," Dave said, "but we live and learn and at different speeds."

"So, let's go get in a couple more dances before you have to make your best man speech," Penelope suggested.

"Sounds good," Dave said agreeably, as he smiled at his wife, who he believed was the most gorgeous woman on the face of the Earth and he loved her deeply.

The two of them got up Dave offering his wife his hand, which Penelope took, even though she didn't really need the help to get herself to her feet. However, she knew that such old-fashioned manners had been drilled into Dave from the time he was a young boy and she certainly appreciated that he was always there to help when she did need it. He had been a godsend when she got into the third trimester of her first pregnancy, as she had had trouble rising to her feet and she had felt fat and useless. Dave had assured her that she was nothing of the sort and since she knew he was being sincere it had helped improve her self-esteem.

The two of them danced in each others arms for a few more songs before it was time to cut the cake and for Dave to give his speech.

A few minutes later Dave gave his speech, causing both JJ and Aaron to blush several times during it, but they took it with good grace and then it was over and the cake was cut and the pieces passed around, after the bride and groom had fed each other the first piece. It wasn't long after the cake cutting that the reception ended and Penelope helped her friend change out of her wedding dress and into clothes appropriate for traveling.

"We'll see you when we get back," Penelope told JJ. "Have a good time. I won't even have time to miss you because you know how Dave and I are always busy."

"It was really nice of Dave to give Aaron so much time off work," JJ said.

"You ought to know by now that Dave is a really nice guy," Penelope chided her friend teasingly. "So you're taking a month just like Dave and I did, because you have the time saved up your vacation from your job, just like I did."

"The only difference is I did it on purpose, while you didn't, because you hated taking a vacation," JJ reminded her. "Or at least you used to before Dave came into your life anyway."

"I like to keep busy that's all," Penelope shrugged. "Anyway we can talk later, you need to get going."

"Yeah, I do, I can't believe Aaron and I are going to Italy," JJ squealed happily.

"Enjoy yourself," Penelope smiled happy for her friend.

"Oh, I will, because I've certainly never been to somewhere so exotic," JJ said, as Penelope helped her finish getting dressed in her traveling outfit. "Thanks for agreeing to look after the kids while we're gone."

"It's our pleasure," Penelope promised. "Besides we have you're au pair to help along with your own of course and also your children are older then Rueben is, so the older two can basically look after themselves while the younger two won't need their diapers changed at least."

"That is so true," JJ giggled. "I'm hoping to get pregnant on our wedding night, just like you and Dave did, but we'll see."

"I certainly hope you do so the best of luck to you," Penelope told her, not telling her friend that she had been pregnant a few days before she and Dave had wed.

"Thanks," JJ said, as she gave her friend a hug.

"You're welcome, now get going, Aaron is waiting," Penelope urged her playfully.

JJ squealed happily and headed back to Aaron who was waiting for her outside, saying goodbye to everyone that had come to their wedding and reception.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"It's so good to be home," Penelope sighed, as she immediately shucked off her high heels.

"Yes, my feet are aching to, though probably not as much as yours," Dave agreed, shucking off his own shoes.

Penelope plopped down on the comfortable leather couch that was in the den, leaning her head back against the wall. "As much as I love to see JJ so happy, weddings are very tiring affairs or at least the receptions are."

"I doubt we'll go to many more weddings in our lifetime," Dave said. "Well, not unless it's Alice's or Emily's, although I can't estimate how likely that is. I know Emily at least desperately wants children, but she doesn't want to raise one all by herself, which I can't blame her for. It's not that she believes that there's anything wrong with getting pregnant from a guy you like a lot, but every child needs a strong male figure in their lives."

"Well, if Emily decided to go that route her child would have plenty of positive male role models," Penelope said. "You, Aaron, even Spencer, as I really liked him from the few minutes we talked at the wedding. We probably didn't talk for more than five minutes, but you're right he is extremely intelligent, but also very shy."

"That's Spencer alright," Dave snorted in agreement.

"You know it might be my imagination, but I could've sworn that I saw him staring at Emily with a longing expression out of the corner of my eye. Of course, I didn't see him straight on, so I might very well be mistaken," Penelope mentioned.

"You think that Spencer might be interested in Emily romantically," Dave said catching on immediately to what his wife was implying.

"I'm not really sure, and that's the truth, since I didn't see him, except out of the corner of my eye, but I would say it's very possible that your friend is romantically interested in your other private investigator."

"It is very possible and the two of them aren't any farther apart in age then the two of us and in fact it's a lot less, around five or six actually," Dave said.

"Well, that's certainly no worse then Aaron and JJ," Penelope shrugged.

"Or for a lot of other people, as five or six years isn't really that much of an age gap," Dave agreed. "It wouldn't surprise me if Spencer was interested in Emily, as she's a beautiful woman after all, but he'd likely be too shy to ask her out for a date, as he fears rejection above all else. I'm sure you can guess that his childhood wasn't exactly an easy one."

"Sounds very similar to my own," Penelope agreed, "although at least I had my parents support."

"Spencer didn't even have that actually, as his father, well, let's not mention that bastard is useless and in any case left when Spencer was 10 and it was probably just as well. He had his mother, but she was very sick, as she has schizophrenia and how Spencer managed to go to school and take care of her to with no help I still don't understand. I suspect that if he wasn't so intelligent or had an eidetic memory, he never would've been able to maintain his grades and take care of his mother to."

"His childhood definitely sounds worse than my own," Penelope said shaking her head.

"It took me forever to even learn that much from him, as he doesn't like to talk about it and I can't really blame him. His mother is a resident of Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas where he was born and raised and he visits her as often as he can."

"That kind of thing stays with you all your life I ought to know, although you can overcome a lot of childhood trauma if you try," Penelope said.

"Well, I've only known him for a few years, but what happened to him in high school and with no support to deal with it it affected him very deeply. Really he should've gone to school with others that were just as intelligent as he was, except I know his father never would have agreed to that. I suspect his thinking was along the lines that I went to a public high school so you have to go to. I've never met the man, but still, from what I know of him I can't understand how someone like William Reid could have such an intelligent, kindhearted son. I understand though that his mother was also incredibly intelligent before the schizophrenia manifested, so that probably accounts for it."

"He sounds like a right bastard," Penelope said.

"Oh, from what I know of him, he is," Dave agreed. "He might be a good lawyer, but he's certainly a lousy a human being. I'm not exactly sure what caused him to abandon his son, but I suspect that he couldn't handle his wife's illness."

"And it might also have to do with the fact that he didn't know how to handle a son that was likely way more intelligent than he was," Penelope suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that, but you could be right, as that does sound like something he would do from what little I know of the man. A lot of men don't like to be shown up by their own children and get jealous instead of proud of their accomplishments. If Spencer showed how intelligent he was on a normal basis then William Reid likely didn't know how to handle it, but that's just a theory."

"It's a good's theory as any," Penelope told Dave who nodded, "and it certainly fits with the few facts that you've told me about Spencer's father."

"It doesn't matter Spencer never has to interact with him again as he's an adult now. Besides, why the man would try to track down his son considering his abandonment when he was a child, well, the only way I can see it happening is if he found out how well Spencer is doing for himself. No, I don't see that happening and the only way I can possibly see it occurring is them running into each other through sheer bad luck. However, since Spencer only goes to Las Vegas to visit his mother and never stays more than a few days, well, the odds of that happening are extremely low."

"Well, that's good as far as I am concerned, as I would probably give him a piece of my mind for how he treated his own son, even though I know I don't know Spencer very well," Penelope said.

"That's because you have compassion and are passionate about righting wrongs when you can, which are two of the many things I love about you," Dave told her with love in his eyes.

"Thank you," Penelope said blushing at the compliment Dave had just paid her.

"You're welcome," Dave said kissing his beautiful wife on the side of her head. "Now, perhaps the two of us should retire as I for one am exhausted."

"What no sex tonight?" Penelope teased him.

"No, it's been a long day, and I'm not as young as I used to be," Dave said shaking his head knowing that his wife wasn't really upset and that he was being teased.

"Yeah, I agree with you it's been a long day, so I say let us head up to bed, as I'm exhausted as well," Penelope said.

The two of them said not another word as a rose from where they had been sitting and headed for their bedroom that was on the top floor.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

"You're pregnant!" JJ squealed happily.

It was over a month, since she and Aaron had returned from the honeymoon and she was pregnant herself, although obviously not as far along. JJ and Aaron were very happy about the pregnancy hoping it was a girl, because they already had four sons between them, even if none of them shared their combined genes.

Aaron had had three in about 10 years with his ex-wife Haley and JJ had had her one son with an ex-boyfriend, who knew nothing about his offspring.

"Yes, I am," Penelope grinned at her friend.

"How far along are you?" Aaron asked suspecting his friends had known about this pregnancy for awhile probably before he and JJ got married.

"Around three months give or take a few days," Dave answered grinning.

"You knew before Aaron and I got married and you didn't tell me?" JJ accused her.

"We only found out a few days before actually and you were so hip deep in finalizing wedding preparations that we didn't have time to really tell you," Penelope defended herself.

"Also we wanted to tell you in private and we didn't really have that chance until after you got back from your honeymoon," Dave added.

"Alright fine," JJ said calming down.

"Congratulations this is happy news indeed," Aaron said shaking Dave's hand and giving Penelope a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, we are very happy, with the news," Dave grinned.

"I just know you are," JJ teased him. "After all, I'm one of the few aware that you and Penny would like at least half a dozen children."

"Which we're already well on our way to doing, although taking care of so many young children is not going to be easy, but still well worth it," Penelope said.

"And we have the money to hire as much help as we need," Dave added.

"You're right taking care of a lot of small children at the same time is not going to be easy, but it is manageable, though Ben, Jack and Kyle are certainly farther apart then Rueben and this new child will be," Aaron said.

"Well, if Dave and I had met a few years ago that I wouldn't mind spacing them farther apart," Penelope explained and Aaron nodded in understanding. "However, I'm not getting any younger and as I'm sure you're aware that the older you when you get pregnant, the more difficult it is on the body. The doctor said it was okay for me to get pregnant again, so that's what we did. I don't care what others think, because women have children that are less then two years apart all the time, deliberately and it's nobodies business, except Dave's and mine. I don't really care what our casual acquaintances think, as our close friends will be happy for us. I seriously doubt that most people will even notice, except those that are close to us."

"Probably not," Aaron agreed. "It's none of their business anyway."

"But people can be extremely nosy," JJ pointed out.

"Still, I don't have many friends, except for you and a few casual acquaintances at work, so it likely won't be a problem," Penelope said. "If it is, well, I'll tell them to mind their own business and not shy about doing so."

"That's the way to handle people like that," JJ said approvingly.

"So what are you hoping for?" Dave asked, after a moment of silence.

"A girl," both JJ and Aaron answered at the same time.

"We have four fine sons, even if they're from different relationships, but both of us really want a little girl to go along with those sons," Aaron added.

"That only makes sense if you ask me and Dave and I are actually hoping for the same this time as well," said Penelope. "In fact, we have an appointment next week where we will have an ultrasound, so we'll know. You can tell the sex at just twelve weeks you know."

"I doubt that Aaron and I will have as many children as you two plan to do, but then Aaron has three sons from a previous marriage and I have Henry, so that's understandable," JJ said.

"We would like at least a couple though, so we can space them farther apart," Aaron added grinning at the thought.

"Well, you were lucky that you got four sons right off the bat, due to your previous relationships, but Dave and I didn't," Penelope said.

"Besides, just because we'd like half a dozen, doesn't mean that we'll get that many, as I would never endanger Penny's life by giving birth too close together. It took me a long time to find somebody I could love for the rest of my life and I have no intention of losing her now, especially due to something that is preventable. If the doctor says we need to take a break or stop completely then that's what we'll do, although we will get a second opinion of course," Dave said.

"If you ask me that's sensible," JJ said.

"Yes, it is," Aaron agreed.

"You tell me immediately once you know the sex one way or the other, right?" JJ asked her friend.

"Of course, you'll know soon after we do," Penelope promised. "Dave has already said that he'll go with me to my appointment, so you'll be the next to know after the two of us."

"The time will go by fast," Aaron predicted smiling at the Rossis enthusiasm. He couldn't really blame them for their excitement though, because he knew that Dave at least had been lonely for many years. Oh, he had dated, quite a lot actually, but he had never actually found anybody he would like to settle down with. It had taken him quite awhile to heal from his divorce from Caroline and realize that it was at least partly his fault it had happened. Dave was a proud man, but then most men were and had trouble at admitting when they were wrong. There was nothing wrong with being proud of your skills or in yourself, but one of the reason so many marriages broke up was because a lot of men didn't like to admit that they had made mistakes, even to themselves. Of course, sometimes that was a woman's problem to, so it wasn't just the male half of the species that didn't like to admit that they were wrong. If there was one thing Aaron had learned, after Haley and Dave after Caroline was that honesty with oneself and to your spouse was essential to any marriage. Most men didn't like to be introspective, as it helped them realize their mistakes, accept them and move on. He had no intention of letting his new marriage to JJ go in the toilet like his one with Haley had, which Aaron felt she was at least half responsible for. He also realized that he was at fault as well for not keeping the common ground that they had when they had first wed. His and Haley's had been a whirlwind relationship though, no more than a few months of dating before they decided they were in love. They had also been incredibly young, both in their early 20s, so hadn't had the experience to know that it wouldn't last. They had gotten married just a couple of months after his proposal. With JJ though he had taken his time to truly get to know her and her son and she had gotten to know him and his three boys. The two of them had not rushed into anything, so that they would have plenty of time to decide if they were really compatible. He and Haley had lusted after each other yes, but he had realized in the last few years of their marriage that was all it had been and not truly love. With JJ however, Aaron knew that he loved her and it would devastate him much more if their marriage didn't last, so he was determined to never let that happen. Of course, he'd had to be sure of JJ's feelings before he had actually taken that final step by proposing but she had shown him in so many ways that she did love him and adored his three sons, just as they adored her, which was a big bonus. He was sure that unlike Haley before her JJ would never cheat on him behind his back and of course, he would never cheat on her either. He suspected that the two of them would be happy for many years before they finally passed on and have at least two children maybe three, but no more than that, since between them they had four sons. Aaron was secretly hoping that all his and JJ's children were girls, since they already had four healthy boys, but unfortunately, there was no way to stack the deck in his favor. It didn't matter really, though he was hoping to get at least one girl just as he knew JJ was.

"Yes, it will, between my job and Penny's," Dave agreed, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"So are you going to have another one right after this?" JJ asked.

"So long as the doctor says it's okay I plan on pregnant just a few months after the birth of our son or daughter," Penelope confirmed. "If the doctor wants me to wait more than seven or eight months, because he says that I need to give my body a rest then I will. I'm in perfect health though, so doubt he will tell me that. Unfortunately, I'm several years older than you are JJ and while that doesn't make much difference in the grand scheme of things it certainly does when it comes to pregnancy."

"Yeah, you're nearly 3 years older than I am, so I understand what you're saying," JJ said.

"Exactly, I have no intention of getting pregnant in my late 40s," Penelope said. "Women do so I know, but that's usually when the couple has been struggling to have children for years or they got married late in life or at the very least the pregnancy is unexpected. Some woman's fertility isn't all it's cracked up to be, although that's certainly not mine and Dave's problem," Penelope said.

"I would say not," Dave laughed, as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "She got pregnant on our wedding night so that would seem to say that having children is not to be a problem for us."

"I would say not considering that you're already pregnant with your second child," Aaron smirked very happy for his two friends.

"And I plan on getting pregnant with my third not long after this one is born. I'm certainly not going wait two or three years, like so many woman do," Penelope said. "Of course, I realize that most women only want one or maybe two children, so they have time to spread them out more."

"Or they're not as old as you," JJ suggested.

"That's another possibility," Penelope agreed.

The four friends chatted cordially to each other, as they continued eat the dinner that Dave and Penny had prepared together. It was simply a nice evening with four people who were good friends to each other and celebrated each others successes and accomplishments as if they were their own.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"You're having twins," the doctor told Dave and Penelope.

It was a week later later and as agreed Dave had a accompanied his wife to her appointment with an ultrasound.

"Twins?" Dave asked the doctor in astonishment. He had known it was a possibility that they would have twins at least once, but he certainly hadn't expected the news for his wife's second pregnancy, because the older you were the more likely you were to have twins, as females ovulation tended to speed up the older they got. While he was aware it was a possibility he had figured that if they had twins it would be when Penelope was older like 39 or 40 not at just 36. On the other hand, twins did run in Penelope's family and they tended to go through the female line or at least that's what scientific research suggested, so that very likely had something to do with it.

"Twins, girls specifically."

Penelope squealed excitedly then asked, "Both of them?"

"Yes, I take it you're happy with the news?" The doctor asked, as he watched Dave smile widely and Penelope practically jumped up-and-down from excitement despite her present girth, as her belly was absolutely enormous. She was much bigger than she had been for their son Ruben at this stage, but both she and Dave had just figured it was just a large baby. To hear that it was twins and both of them were girls was a dream come true for both Rossis. It looked like Penny and Dave were going to get their wish.

"Absolutely," Dave grinned his brown eyes sparkling happily. "Both Penny and I were hoping for a girl this time and to get two is a dream come true for both of us. We already have a wonderful son as you know and soon we'll have two wonderful daughters to go along with that son."

"So you're planning on having more after this?" The doctor asked already knowing the answer and he knew what Mrs. Rossi was planning and he was sure that she wouldn't be changing her mind unless absolutely necessary because of some medical cause.

"Absolutely, because you know we want at least half a dozen," Penelope said.

"Of course, we will be following medical advice and if you say that she should take a long break from having children then she will," Dave added. "Neither one of us have any intention of going against medical advice, but you aware that we want a large family. Now while I wish we had met years ago we didn't, so that's just the way it is."

"Well, so long as you follow my medical advice then I don't see any reason you can't have the large family that you want," the doctor said. "So far you Mrs. Rossi are on track for your due date."

"And the babies are healthy?" Dave asked.

"Yes, they are and it shows that Mrs. Rossi has been taking care of herself and her babies."

"Dave makes sure of that and that I don't overdo it," Penelope said affectionately, as she kissed Dave's cheek.

"Which isn't always the easiest thing to do," Dave teased her.

"So I like being active," Penelope shrugged.

"You need to be really careful until after these babies are born," the doctor warned her. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to these two precious little lives you're carrying after all."

"Don't worry doctor, Penny sticks mostly to her computer, and she's not really the type to overdo it by doing something physical," Dave assured the doctor.

"Still, getting away from your computer once awhile only do you some good," the doctor said. "It will help your eyes if nothing else."

"Dave makes sure I take plenty of breaks," Penelope told the doctor and Dave grinned.

"Well, it looks like you have things well in hand," the doctor told Dave's smiling at the pair, because it was obvious they were deeply in love. It didn't really matter that David Rossi was a dozen years older than his wife as for one thing it happened all the time. Besides, he certainly didn't look it, which meant and he hadn't let life stresses get to him as that was what aged a lot of people before their time. Of course, it could also have something to do with his Italian blood, as many Italians didn't look their actual age either.

"You're free to go just make sure to schedule another appointment for next week before you leave. I would like to see you every week until after your children's births."

"Yes, doctor," Penelope and Dave answered together.

"You know JJ and Aaron are going to be thrilled to hear that we're having twins and that they're both girls," Penelope mentioned, as she and Dave walked out of the exam room together.

"Yes I know," Dave smiled, as he put his arm around his wife's ample waist. "We'll have them over for dinner again sometime soon and tell them the news, just as we promised to do when they found out you were pregnant again after their honeymoon."

Aaron and JJ came over to dinner at least once every few weeks and the Hotchners of course returned the favor. The four of them truly were best friends.

"Sounds good," Penelope agreed.

"So why don't I treat you to lunch," Dave suggested.

"Sounds great because I'm starved," Penelope said.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Dave chuckled softly, as the two of them exited to door to examination room.

"Because it's been a common theme lately?" Penelope suggested with a soft laugh.

"That it has," Dave agreed, as he kissed his wife on the cheek happier than he had been ever since his break up with Caroline more years ago then he cared to think about. He already had one wonderful son and now he had two beautiful daughters on the way and that thrilled him deep on the inside.

The female doctor watched the couple head for the waiting room with Dave's arm around his wife's waist, even as they talked softly, seemingly lost in each other. Now why couldn't she find somebody to love her like that the doctor sighed before she headed to check on the other patients.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"So were you surprised when the doctor told you it was twins?" Aaron asked Dave and Penelope.

"A little, but not much," Penelope admitted. "Twins run in my family you see and Dave knows this, because I told him some time ago. Did I expect to have twins for only my second pregnancy? Of course not, but we both knew that it was a possibility that we'd have at least one set before we were done having children, but I expected to have twins later when I was a few years older, not so soon."

"Yes, I knew too," JJ confirmed when Aaron looked at her. "Penny told me back when her relationship with Dave was getting serious. She just kind of casually mentioned it out of the blue. I was just as surprised then as you are now, as I've never known anyone where twins run in the family. On the other hand, even if twins run into some women's families they likely don't know it, because their parents don't tell them that they do. Or because they don't bother to keep track of their family history, although I realize that's sometimes hard, if not impossible to do."

Of course, twins run through the female line which is why the myth that they always skip a generation is so common, because some families have boys and not girls."

"And some families have both," Dave said and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"True, and sometimes a family runs more towards boys then girls anyway, which is why it's sometimes forgotten that twins do run in a families. If you have three or four generations of boys back to back it's no wonder that such a fact is forgotten about." Penelope said. "Me I was an only child so my branch of the family died out when I married Dave, though I do have numerous cousins, so the Garcia name will still be going strong a hundred years from now."

Aaron sat back and listened something he was really good at doing, only making a comment every now and then. As he listened he thought about the child that he and JJ were going to have in just a few months time and could hardly wait until they could find out the sex, as he along with his wife were also hoping for a girl. They'd soon know though, in only a few more weeks and he was eagerly anticipating finding out the sex of the first child he was going to have with what he knew was the love of his life, just like Penelope was Dave's.

"Well, congratulations, I'm very happy for you," Aaron finally said at a natural pause in the conversation. "If JJ and I also have a girl I know that she and your twins will be best friends."

"Now there is a pleasant thought," JJ said and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Definitely! After all their mothers are best friends, why not the mothers daughters?" Penelope agreed.

"It won't be long before you know," Dave said and Aaron nodded.

"I bet you're excited," Penelope added with a grin.

"I am," Aaron admitted with sparkling brown eyes and a slight smile. "I don't really get excited about much, but I was very excited at the birth of each of my sons, despite what happened later."

"Every new child is special," JJ said and the other three people in the room, definitely agreed with that statement. "So have you picked out names for you're girl twins?"

Yes, Penny and I have discussed this quite extensively," Dave said. "We agreed, since I got to name our son that she would get to name this next child, but we have to agree. Since it's twins however we agreed that I would name one and she would name the other. As a name for my twin I picked Sophie because that was my mother's name and she was the best."

"And as for me I picked Marlene, as I've always liked the name," Penelope added.

"Those are really nice names," JJ said grinning appreciatively. "Aaron and I haven't even really started discussing names yet as we want to know the sex before we do."

"Which is fine, as you have plenty of time," Dave said.

"Yes, we have months before he or she will be born, even if will know the sex months in advance," Aaron agreed.

"I'm really excited that I am indeed pregnant," JJ added, as she kissed Aaron passionately the Rossis watching this in amusement. Dave was very glad to see his friend so happy after his horrible divorce from Haley. His now ex-wife threatening to not let him see his sons had taken the gloves off for his friend and he had actually lost his temper, a very rare event.

"Hey, hey you two get a room," Penelope teased the Hotchners.

"We'll be happy to," JJ shot back instantly, once she had broken the kiss with her husband. "Just point the way."

The two men in the room burst out laughing at this as they watched the interaction between the two women who were very good friends.

Neither woman responded verbally, simply stuck out their tongues at their respective spouses then shooting grins at each other.

The two couples spent a pleasant evening just chatting, teasing each other and eating delicious food.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

Seven and a half months later

JJ woke with a start, as she suddenly felt pain in her lower belly as well as her back.

Contractions, JJ immediately realized wondering if they were just Braxton Hicks. In other words, false contractions, as she had had several of those episodes in the last month or so. The doctor had assured JJ that this was quite normal and Aaron had agreed with the doctors opinion, since the same thing had happened when his middle son Jack had been on the way. The doctor had explained that some woman got false contractions before the actual labor, but so long as a woman's water did not he break then that's all they were. He had also explained that all pregnancies were different, even for the same woman, so just because she was getting Braxton Hicks this time didn't mean that she would get them next time she was pregnant, as every pregnancy varied.

JJ felt an extremely sharp pain lower down and tried not to make a sound, as she didn't want to wake up Aaron unless it was absolutely necessary. She knew very well that Aaron would scold her for allowing him to sleep when she needed him, but still she knew her husband needed his rest and so she bore the pain as silently as she could.

JJ breathed easier when the pain lessened a little only to come back with a vengeance. Despite her best efforts she let out a groan and Aaron instantly opened his eyes as he was a light sleeper.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked a little anxiously.

"Braxton Hicks," JJ gasped, as another pain shot through her body.

"Here let me help," Aaron said immediately, starting to rub her belling immediately.

The contractions started to ease off with Aaron massaging her belly and JJ breathed a sigh of relief as those had been very painful. She'd had several sets of false contractions but none had been as painful as these tonight. She supposed that she shouldn't be surprised, because she was only a few weeks from giving birth and so perhaps these Braxton Hicks were a warning to be prepared.

"Thanks, that helps immensely," JJ told him.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart," Aaron told her tenderly. "You ought to know that you're the most important person in my life outside our sons, so I'm glad to do whatever I can to help ease your discomfort."

"You and our sons are the most important people in my life too," JJ told him sincerely, "and I'm really looking forward to the birth of our daughter in just a couple more weeks."

The Hotchners had been to the doctor at the 12 week mark just as the Rossis had and they too were having a little girl just as they hoped. Both of them had wanted a daughter so badly and they had been very happy to learn that their wish had been granted.

"Yes, I can hardly wait myself," Aaron said grinning like a loon in the darkness of their bedroom. The only slither of light was coming from the moon from the window on JJ's side of the bed. "I'm really looking forward to the birth of our daughter. I love my sons, you know I adore them, but I always wanted at least one little girl to spoil."

"Well, you're going to get your wish in just a few more weeks," JJ said, as she kissed him very tenderly.

"Believe me, I know," Aaron said still grinning. "I'm actually hoping that our next child is a girl to since we already have four sons after all. Of course, if we get a boy next time I'll be just as happy, but I would really like at least two little girls to go along with those sons."

"Wouldn't you like a son with both your genes and mine?" JJ asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Aaron denied. "I already have three sons after all, four counting Henry, so why does it matter if they don't share your genes?"

"Or that Henry doesn't have any of yours," JJ finished.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed. "Both of us are already in the process of adopting each other's children and to us they will always all be our sons, no matter who the mother or the father is. We might very well get a son next time or the next and if we do that's just fine, even if I would prefer all daughters."

As he had been speaking Aaron kept giving her belly a gentle massage and JJ almost whimpered in pleasure, as the cramps finally eased and then disappeared.

"You have magic hands," JJ said finally, as her entire body relaxed now that the cramps had vanished.

"It was my pleasure, my lady," Aaron assured her. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

"I believe so," JJ decided. "Though since I'm awake I might as well use the restroom or I'm going to be woken up by my overfull bladder. If there's one thing about pregnancy I hate its having to pee what seems like every five minutes."

"I can't blame you there," Aaron genuinely sympathized. "I can't imagine how women go through pregnancy even once much less multiple times, as I've know how uncomfortable you've been, particularly in the last few months."

"The pain, the peeing every 5 minutes and the swollen feet only last for short amount of time and then you have this beautiful child that was created by our love at the end," JJ said. "To me at least that makes everything I'm going through more than worth it, because I really want to have your children Aaron. I can't speak for other women's motivations only my own, but to me a child is a combination of you and me and helps me remember that I love you. I've never understood how some women can just leave their husbands or vice versa, due mostly to their untrusting attitude or because they supposedly got bored."

"Marriage is about balance," Aaron immediately agreed. "It's about trusting your partner, and not being suspicious when you don't know where they are, as they have a live to their own lives. No spouse needs to know where their partner is every minute of the day."

"Yes, sometimes it's acceptable to leave your spouse, like if they're being abusive for example, of if you have proof that they are cheating on you and not just your own suspicious nature," JJ said.

"That was Haley's problem," Aaron said, as he thought about his ex-wife. "In the latter years of our marriage she was suspicious that I was having sex with Emily or Alice or even both and that was what caused our divorce in the end, although we had been heading down that road for several years already."

"I hate to say this about your ex-wife, but she was a fool," JJ said. "Instead of trusting you when you were out of her sight she let her suspicious nature cause a rift in your marriage. That kind of thing is repairable, but it would take a lot of work and you'd both have to be willing to put in the effort."

"Once the love disappears there's almost no hope of rekindling it," Aaron disagreed. "I realized towards the end that I didn't really love Haley at all. I was attracted to her certainly and I definitely lusted after her, but it's not the same thing as true love."

"It's very easy to mistake lust and attraction for love," JJ said.

"It was a whirlwind romance," Aaron admitted. "We dated for a less then a year before we decided to get married and that we tied the knot just a few months later. If there's one thing I'll always be grateful for however, it's the three sons that our marriage produced."

"Yeah, I'll always be grateful for Henry, even though his father doesn't even know he exists," JJ agreed.

"I think you should've told him and demanded he pay child support," Aaron said.

"I made enough to support both of us on my own," JJ disagreed. "If I hadn't I probably would have done so. It doesn't matter anymore anyway, because I have you and William LaMontagne Jr. doesn't matter anymore. The main reason I didn't tell him is I just knew he would demand parental rights or at least visitation rights and I wasn't about to let that happen."

"It is not so much the money it's the principle of the thing," Aaron told her. "Every man should support their progeny, whether or not they are illegitimate. If a man's irresponsible enough to get a woman pregnant then it is his responsibility to at least pay child support, although a hundred years ago the father would demand that the man marry his daughter. I certainly would have continued to support my sons if Haley had taken them with her, which I admit was the likely scenario if Haley hadn't threatened to not even grant me visitation rights out of pure spite."

"I know I've never met your ex-wife, but she sounds like a cold stone..."

"It wasn't that way in the beginning," Aaron interrupted before his wife could say the word bitch and it wasn't even that he didn't agree with her. "For the first few years we were very happy together and we seemed like the perfect couple at least out in public. It was only after I left my job as a lawyer that problems started to develop. Unlike the two of us we never talked about each others expectations and I now realize that was a mistake. On the other hand, you and I would never have gotten together if Haley and I hadn't divorced and believe me, I'm more than grateful for that, even if at the time it hurt like hell."

"Of course it did, you'd been married for over 10 years after all and even if you lost your love for each other, that doesn't mean it isn't going to hurt to break up, since you were together for so long. I remember how much it hurt when I broke it off with Will, not only because I was tired of going to New Orleans, but because I discovered he was cheating on me and we had only been together for a few months, not ten years, so your divorce was bound to hurt worse," JJ said. "It took me months to start dating again and most men didn't want anything to do with a female that was pregnant by another man. Even after Henry was born most men didn't want anything to do with a child that was not their own."

"Well, those men were idiots, and their loss is my gain," Aaron told her kissing her lovingly.

"Yes, it is," JJ agreed smilingly, as the two newlyweds started to kiss lovingly. "You are exactly what I've been looking for all my life. Now as much as I hate to end this conversation I really need to pee."

"I understand," Aaron chuckled, as it seemed like his wife went to the bathroom every five minutes, but since she was pregnant and in the last trimester this was understandable. He well remembered his ex-wife going through this stage with all three of his sons, so it wasn't exactly a surprise.

"It's too bad men can't get pregnant, mister," JJ said indigently poking her husband in the belly. "You try having a bladder the size of a pea and see how you feel. Men just don't understand what a woman has to go through in order to have children."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Aaron apologized sincerely.

"You're forgiven," JJ said, as she hadn't really been mad at him anyway.

JJ rose from the bed heading for the bathroom in order to relieve her bladder, which felt like it was busting at the seams, Aaron watching her go.

Aaron heard the sounds of his wife using the toilet and then of her flushing.

There was a pause and when he didn't hear the sound of the faucet being turned on he began to worry.

"JJ? Are you alright in there?" Aaron called.

"Honey, I think we need to hit to the hospital," came the voice of JJ.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked again.

"I'm fine, but my water just broke," JJ responded. "It looks like our daughter is anxious to meet her parents."

It took a few seconds for Aaron to get his head around his wife's words then he leaped to his feet and begin to get dressed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Aaron said, as he stood in the bathroom doorway soon as he had pulled on his clothes. "This late in the pregnancy those Braxton Hicks were bound to eventually lead to the real thing at some point. I think those false contractions about an hour ago were a warning to be prepared for the real thing."

"You're likely right," JJ ground out, as another contraction hit. "But we should get going, as our daughter wants to be born."

"Yes, ma'am," Aaron said, as he picked up his wife nightgown and all and carried her downstairs along with the gym bag that had all the things needed for an extended visit to the hospital over his shoulder.

Aaron made JJ as comfortable as possible in the passenger seat, before he got in the driver's side and started the engine.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Aaron asked, us calmly as possible as he drove.

"I've been timing them just as the doctor instructed and so far they're about six minutes apart, so it's going to be awhile before I'm fully dilated and able to deliver our daughter."

"That's good as that means I won't have to speed and risk getting caught by a cop in order to get you to the hospital," Aaron said relaxing a little.

"No, I don't want you to speed, as we might have an accident and that's the last thing we need," JJ said, as calmly as possible as another contraction hit.

"I don't particularly want to either, so it's just as well that you probably still have a few hours, before you can deliver," Aaron said. "Luckily, this happened in the middle of the night so traffic is much lighter now than it would be in a couple of hours, which will only make the journey to the hospital faster."

"A lot of babies come in the dead of night, as they have their own schedules and aren't going to come when you want them to," JJ chuckled.

"Believe me, I know as two of my sons came in the dead of night. Only the oldest came in early evening," Aaron chuckled. "I remember those days very well. I'm so glad that I hired Eliza to look after our boys though, as it comes in very handy for situations like this."

"Eliza is a sweetheart," JJ agreed. "She'll look after the boys for us while we're at the hospital, so it's a good thing you left her a note."

"I didn't want her to worry, to wake up and find the two of us gone. She would've been able to figure out that we went the hospital eventually, but she probably would've panicked first," Aaron said. "By leaving her a note in the correct spot, we'll take away her anxiety, as she knows to check it first thing if she can't find us in the house."

JJ groaned, biting her lip hard, as another contraction hit.

"We're almost there," Aaron promised, as he turned left.

"There's no rush because I'd still be going through this even if I was laying in a hospital bed," JJ said.

"But the doctors will be able to tell how long it's likely to be before you can actually give birth," Aaron pointed out. "If we're lucky it won't be more then 3 to 4 hours, if we're not it will be much longer."

Aaron did have a point, so JJ just nodded, but didn't respond verbally.

There was silence in the car as Aaron drove, his anxiety mounting with every mile. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was actually only a few minutes Aaron pulled up at the emergency room entrance. A nurse was waiting with a wheelchair, as he had called ahead and it didn't take long for Aaron to help his wife out of the car and situate her in the chair.

"I'll see you after you get situated in your room, as soon as I park the car and fill out the paperwork," Aaron promised

"Take your time, it's likely to be hours yet," the nurse told Aaron, who she privately thought was a very handsome man.

Aaron just nodded, but knew he would hurry as fast as he could, as he wanted to be with his wife as soon as possible.

Aaron watched as JJ was wheeled to the emergency room doors and what she was out of sight he got back into the car and headed to find a parking place.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

Reviews welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

"She's beautiful," Aaron said, as he cradled his newly born daughter in his arms.

"Yeah, she is," JJ agreed yawning tiredly. "I'm so glad that she's finally here."

"I don't blame you there as you were in labor for about 10 hours," Aaron said.

"From what I know that's not really too bad for a second child. I was in labor with Henry for much longer, so really ten hours isn't bad," JJ said.

"No, it really isn't too bad because I remember how long Haley was in labor with each of our sons," Aaron agreed. "So we're agreed on a name, right?"

JJ nodded silently in agreement.

"Well then, welcome to the family Elizabeth Andrea Hotchner," Aaron said kissing his tiny daughter's forehead in benediction.

"Our little Lizzy," JJ said, as she reached out her arms for her daughter and Aaron was happy to place the infant into them. "She's so beautiful and perfect."

"She is, isn't she?" Aaron said smiling hugely, running a gentle finger down his daughter's soft cheek, causing the baby to look up at him trustingly with her cloudy blue eyes.

The doctor and nurses had just left in order to give him and JJ a few minutes alone with their newest addition after they had delivered the placenta and cut the cord.

Elizabeth yawned and closed her eyes seeming unimpressed with the adults in the room.

"Well, she seems unimpressed with her new name," Aaron said amused, as he watched how his daughter snuggled into her mother's arms contentedly.

"She's only a few minutes old, and newborns sleep a lot," JJ said her expression serious, until suddenly she broke out in a wide grin and begin to giggle a little hysterically. "I think it's a very pretty name and I'm sure she will to once she grows up some," JJ added once she had calmed down. "Why don't you take her out and introduce the to our other family," JJ suggested.

"Alright," Aaron agreed calmly. "You get some rest, you deserve it after 10 hours of labor. I'll bring Elizabeth back and put her in her crib once I introduce her to everyone."

"That's probably a good idea," JJ admitted.

"Thank you for my gorgeous daughter," Aaron added, kissing his wife's lips even as she drifting off to sleep.

"You're welcome," JJ murmured already nearly asleep.

Aaron watched this for a few seconds with a slight smile before he headed for the door and for the waiting room where he knew all their friends and family were waiting.

Aaron walked briskly to the waiting room and less than two minutes later he stood in the doorway.

Dave who was about the only one still awake looked up at the shadow that fell across the brightly lit room.

Once he saw all it was Aaron holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket he gently shook his wife's shoulder.

Penelope mumbled in her sleep and buried herself even farther into her husband's shoulder obviously not wanting to wake up, but finally she opened his eyes at his gentle persistence.

"What time is it? How long was I asleep?" Penelope immediately asked.

"It's after five in the morning and you slept for a couple of hours," Dave told her. "I woke you because JJ's daughter is finally born and I knew you wouldn't want to miss being introduced to your goddaughter."

"Definitely not," Penelope denied yawning behind her hand, as she finally noticed Aaron standing in the doorway with an amused expression.

"So are you going to introduce us to the newest addition to the family?" Dave asked, as he rose to his feet, stretched to get the kinks out and then helped his wife get to her feet as well.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for," Aaron said, grinning from ear to ear.

Once he was sure that everybody was awake he introduced the tiny bundle in his arms. "I would like to introduce you all to mine and Jennifer's oldest daughter, Elizabeth Andrea Hotchner."

"She's beautiful," Penelope said and she didn't think that she was biased at all.

"JJ and I certainly think so, although, as the parents we're supposed to be biased," Aaron grinned.

"How is JJ?" Penelope asked.

"She's fine, just very tired, so she should be asleep by now," Aaron informed everyone.

"It's no wonder she's so tired since she was in labor for a long time," Emily said she came forward to kiss the tiny baby on the forehead. "Penny's right, she's beautiful, you're very lucky man."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of it," Aaron grinned tiredly. "I've wanted a daughter for years and now I finally get my wish. It wasn't as long a labor as it could've been as it was only 10 hours, but then this is JJ's second child, so it's not surprising that the labor was shorter."

"Can I hold hold her?" Alice Dave's secretary asked eagerly.

"Of course, you all can, but then I need to get her back to JJ's room and put this little princess to bed," said Aaron.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know my goddaughter," Dave said, as he took his turn holding the newly born Elizabeth.

"We'll invite you over to dinner in a few weeks once things settle down," Aaron promised.

"I can hardly wait, but I can be patient, because I know what trouble a newborn is, as after all I've had three and if you think one is a handful try having three that are close in age," Penelope said.

"You're the one that wanted to have them so close together," Alice pointed out.

"If Dave and I had met say six or seven years ago then I would've spread them out more," Penelope retorted shrugging. "I'm not as young as you are and although the age difference might not be more than a few years that's a lot when it comes to having children. I have no intention of getting pregnant in my late 40s, since it tends to be more dangerous the older you are. I want to be around to see my children grow up, perhaps get married and have families of their own. Therefore, I'm not going to do something stupid like getting pregnant so late in my life. I might very well emerge from it just fine, but it's not a sure thing so why take the risk?"

"You're going to have more?" Alice asking surprise. "I would think three would be more than enough for anybody."

"Yes, Dave and I want at least a couple more," Penelope said Dave nodded in agreement. "That can wait though, a few months anyway."

"If I ever get married and have children I don't want more than two," Alice said.

"JJ and I are planning on having at least one more, we're hoping for another girl, since we already have four sons between the two of us," Aaron said.

"With four sons from different relationships, personally, I think that would be more than enough," Alice said shaking her head. "Even if I got married a second time I would try to convince my husband to only have one or even none, as I'm the one that has to go through the pain of pregnancy and labor after all."

"It also has to do with the money you have available, since children tend to be expensive to raise," Emily commented. "I know that Dave is very well off, so he can afford to have four or five children and if he and Penny want to."

She didn't mention the money that Penny was making for herself due to her very popular computer programs, but only because she didn't know how well-off Penelope really was. Her friend wasn't one to show off and rub peoples noses in how much she was worth, so that was why.

"That's the plan," Dave said. "Of course, we do plan on following the doctor's advice so we'll have to see if she says Penelope can get pregnant again in a few months time. If she says to wait at least another year then that's what we'll do, though we will get a second opinion."

"It's always sensible to follow the doctor's advice, so I think you're going about this in the best way," Emily said.

"It's only logical and makes good sense to go to your doctor to make sure that you're in good health before you try to get pregnant again," Penelope said.

Alice looked at Dave and Penelope and knew how happy they work together, as were Aaron and JJ. She had thought about trying to get a date with Aaron herself once his marriage had broken up, but her coworker had seemed uninterested in dating at that time. Thanks to that disinterest she had done the only sensible thing and that was simply sitting back and observing him whenever she could without being obvious about it, waiting for the initial grief of his divorce to pass before making her move. Now though she knew she had lost her chance to at least date her handsome, serious coworker Aaron Hotchner, because JJ had taken that chance once the two of them had met, two years after his divorce. Alice should've known really, because she knew that Aaron was too ethical to date someone he worked with unless the circumstances were very unusual. Office romances often caused complications, particularly if it didn't work out and Aaron was too smart to get entangled in something that could make his life even more complicated, especially since he'd had three sons to think about.

"To each his own," Emily said thinking that she would love to have at least three or four children, but she didn't know how possible that was going to be because she wasn't getting any younger and she still hadn't found the light man to settle down with. She could adopt, that was true, but she would still like at least a couple of children by her own body. She was well aware that she could just allow herself to fall pregnant from whoever she was dating at the time, but she would rather settle down and be married to a man that adored her and that she could love in return. However, if she couldn't find someone to settle down with the next year or two she would be lucky to have one child of her own.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"I needed this," Penelope sighed, as she sat across from her husband in an elegant restaurant, where there were low lit chandlers hanging from the ceiling and candles on every table. She had needed this night out in the worst way and Dave was well aware of it, because he too had needed it. Dealing with three small children was not easy but luckily, they had help in the form of Dave's housekeeper Nancy and also Ava the au pair that they had hired when Reuben had been on the way. The fact that Ava also helped out around the house when she could, did some of the grocery shopping and many other things was another point in her favor, as was the fact that she had a pleasant personality. Also she and Nancy got along and worked well together, which meant that there was far less friction in the house then there could be, which was a bonus. When staff didn't get along it caused numerous problems and that was the last thing she and Dave needed, especially since Nancy was essentially family and Ava was fast becoming the same.

"So did I, which is why I made all the arrangements," Dave said. "As much as we love our kids we can't stay locked up at home, other than going to work. We deserve some free time away from our children as much as we love them and a couple of hours for ourselves here and there isn't going to do them any harm."

"Yes, I definitely agree with that," Penelope said. "We adore our children, because after all, we had three and pretty close together deliberately I admit, but still you understand what I mean. These nights out are even more needed sometimes then parents with children who are farther apart in age, every few weeks at least. JJ reminded me of that just recently when she told me that I couldn't get caught up in just paying attention to the kids and that you needed attention to, something she was absolutely correct about. I would never want you to feel as if you don't matter to me because you do."

"I know I do, but it's easy to get caught up by taking care of the kids and ignoring your own needs or that of your spouse," Dave said. "You'll be a much better mother if you release the tension every once in awhile that comes from helping take care of small children and you can't do that staying at home once you get off work. Human beings can't work all the time as they need time to just be themselves away from their kids or their job to decompress. This is a lesson that the break up with Caroline forced me to learn. I promised myself if I ever found another woman I could settle down with I would remember that life isn't just about work, but that being married comes with responsibilities. One of the major ones is making sure your spouse is happy and also that any children don't think of at least one of their parents as absentee because they are essentially never there."

"Well then, you have your priorities straight," Penelope said approvingly squeezing his hand under the table. "I needed to be reminded of that myself by my best friend in the world and I'm going to try to remember that from now on."

"I'm glad JJ reminded you, but I did understand that having three small children is a ton of work and they take a lot of time to look after. I was already making plans to take you out for a nice date, because I don't want you to exhaust yourself doing more than you should, especially when you have plenty of help," Dave said. "Not only are these interludes healthy for our marriage in general it's also good for your health in particular, because you don't need to be exhausting yourself by seeing to Reuben's, Sophie's and Marlene's every need yourself. You were basically doing triple the work, because you were trying to take Nancy's and Ava's job as well."

"Alright, maybe I've been overdoing it and have been since we got married," Penelope admitted. "I just don't know how to relax I guess as I'm used to staying busy."

"There's nothing wrong with being busy, but you also need to take time for just yourself or just for the two of us," Dave told her. "We have Nancy and Ava for a reason and while you can help take care of the kids and do a little housework when Nancy's busy you don't need to do it all yourself. You're part of a unit now and don't have just yourself to look after. I do understand that it takes time to learn to let others help you, especially when there's much more to do then there used to be when you were single. I'll remind you every time I think you're overdoing it and that a family works on teamwork or at the very least it should, so long as everybody does their part instead of just one person taking all the work. If a family splits the responsibilities they each have time to relax and do something that they enjoy doing in order to release the tension. You'll be a much better mother if you don't exhaust yourself trying to overdo just like I'll be a better father if I do the same."

"You're right," Penelope admitted. "I need to learn to just relax, take a little time to myself every day."

"I'll be glad to help you with that," Dave grinned and it was clear where his thoughts were heading.

"I'm sure you will," Penelope laughed. "I'm glad I have you around to remind me to not overdo and take some time to myself."

"I'm happy to help," Dave grinned glad that Penny had taken his mini lecture so well. Doing everything himself instead of delegating was a lesson he'd had to learn the hard way and something that the love of his life still needed to learn, but she would get there and he would make sure she didn't overdo to much in the meantime.

He suspected that she was trying to prove that he hadn't made a mistake in marrying her, which was unnecessary, but the love of his life seemed to believe that she had something to prove. He could understand it, because she had been single before a few years ago and never been married like he had, so he was sure that Penelope was just trying to prove that she would make a good wife, but she was overcompensating by trying to do to much. They'd been married for a little bit less than four years at this point and the doctor had told them that it was okay for them to try to get pregnant again, something he planned on doing just soon as they got back home after their date. If he had his way his, Penny would be pregnant with their fourth child sometime in the next few days, even if they wouldn't be able to tell for awhile.

It was hard to believe that they'd been married for almost 4 years and had three children in the process. Three wonderful children and that he loved deeply and completely, as he had never imagined having a chance for a family after his newborn son's death many years ago. His wonderful Penelope was making all his dreams come true, but then he was well aware that Penny would say the same about him, so he supposed that they were equal in that way.

"So should we order dessert or just pay the check and head home?" Dave asked leaving the decision up to his beautiful wife.

"You are all the desert I need," Penelope told him with a saucy wink, that immediately made Dave's manhood sit up and take notice.

"As you wish, my lady," Dave said his voice coming out sounding choked, as he tried to control his rather strong reaction to his wife's overtly sexual gesture. He knew very well that Penny was just trying to get him in the mood, but couldn't do anything too obvious in public. Really such gestures were unnecessary, as he would always find his, Penelope the sexiest woman he had known since Caroline, so he needed very little help to get in the proper mood for that particular activity as just looking at his wife was enough to do it. Besides, he did have Italian blood, even if he had been born on Long Island, so he had to hold it up for Italians everywhere, since they were supposed to make the best lovers.

Dave gestured to a waiter asking him quietly to bring the check and once the check was signed both he and Penelope rose from their seats and headed for the door.

"Well, let's see if we can make a new brother and sister for our three, shall we?" Dave said, as soon as they were outside.

"What an excellent idea, what made you think of it?" Penelope teased him.

"Oh, I don't know I suppose it just came to me," Dave said playing along.

"Well, let's head for home, so we can see about getting me pregnant, shall we?" Penelope suggested with a wink.

"Absolutely," Dave said grinning from ear to ear at the thought. "I think after this though we should wait at least a couple of years to have our last one."

"I thought you wanted six, not five?" Penelope asked puzzled.

"Five is just fine love, as I don't want to wear you our from birth after birth," Dave explained his reasoning.

"Let's see what the doctor says before we make any definite decisions," Penelope suggested gently. "I'm still young enough to get pregnant at least a couple more times before we stop which is why we had them so close together in the first place."

"I just worry you wearing your body out that's all," Dave told his wife his feelings.

"That's why we always ask for the doctor's opinion before we go ahead and do it," Penelope reminded her husband. "We'll see what he says after I have my fourth child and if he says I need to stop then I will I promise."

"Alright, I know I'm probably worrying needlessly, but losing you scares me to death and I'm not sure I would survive if anything happened to you. I know we said we wanted half a dozen children, but I think 4 or 5 is plenty. After all, the doctor can't predict everything that could possibly go wrong and I know you've had easy time with each pregnancy up until now, but still..." Dave tried to explain his fears

"I understand that you worry because of what happened to your son, with your ex-wife. What happened to James wasn't right or fair, but unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done back when he was born. I had thought that after having three healthy children that it had finally put your fears to rest, but I see now that they were just buried for awhile," said Penelope.

"I thought I had gotten rid of them too, but they just came roaring back with a vengeance. I know I really need to see a psychologist about them, but I never have and I don't see any point to it at this late date," Dave shrugged.

"Well, we'll just see how this pregnancy goes before we make any decisions," Penelope suggested gently. She truly understood her husband fears, as she understood that losing a child, especially when they had just been born was something that most people never truly got over. The heartstopping fear of her losing any of her children terrified her to the bone. Oh, yeah, she truly understood her husband's fears and she knew that his fear was bound to be worse simply, because he had already faced the tragedy of losing a child once many years ago. She truly believed deep in her heart though, that Dave had come out stronger from the tragedy of losing his son, even if he didn't realize it. For one thing he had been willing to try again and now had three healthy children to show for it and a lot of men who had lost children would be too afraid to try again in case something happened to them.

"I just don't want to lose you, Penny," Dave said.

"You won't," Penelope promised kissing his bearded cheek. "Now there's no point of worrying about it right now, so why don't we get home and do what we both want to?"

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart," Dave said, pushing his fears of losing the woman he loved to the back of his mind.

"Yes, it is and don't you forget it," Penelope teased him playfully.

"Never," Dave teased right back, seeming to relax, but Penelope was well aware that Dave had just pushed his fears to the back of his mind and that they were not truly gone.

The two of them teased each other the rest of the way home and when they got in the house they were more than ready for some hot and heavy sex, since the teasing in the car had been there foreplay.

"I'll meet you upstairs as soon as I make sure all the doors are locked and the alarm is set," Dave promised his wife his voice a sexy growl.

"I'll be waiting," Penelope said with a sensual wink. "Hurry as fast as you can as I'm more than ready to have your manhood buried in my body."

"I'll be right there," Dave said unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice for to him his Penelope was sex incarnate

Penelope walked sexily out of the room and Dave watched her go until she had finally disappeared our of his sight.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"So you're pregnant again?" Penelope asked her friend JJ.

"Yes, how do you know?" JJ asked in surprise as she and Aaron hadn't told anybody yet, although they were planning to sometime in the next several weeks. Really they had just found out themselves and then gone to the doctor to have it confirmed. They had just wanted to savor the news, just the two of them awhile longer, before telling anyone.

"You have that expectant mother glow about you," Penelope said. "Besides, I can tell that you have some kind of big news, even if you're trying your best to pretend you don't."

"I should've known you'd see right through me," JJ sighed, pretending to be upset that she had been found out so easily.

"You're not really upset, you're just pretending you are," Penelope said, as she studied her friend.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" JJ said in a rueful tone.

"Nope, we know each other too well for you to conceal something so important from me. Well, not unless I'm very distracted for some reason then you might possibly get away with it, for a time anyway," Penelope grinned at her friend. "I'm very happy for you and Aaron."

"Thank you, we're very excited about this and of course, we're hoping for another girl, but we'll have to see," JJ said.

"Well, here's to hoping you get your wish," Penelope said raising her diet Pepsi and clinking glasses with her best friend. "So how far along are you?"

"About a month," JJ said. "I started having morning sickness a few days ago and I recognized the symptoms immediately, considering I was just pregnant less than two years ago. We of course, went to the doctor to have it confirmed."

"Well, congratulations and I'll make sure to congratulate Aaron as well. So are you planning on having anymore after this one is born, or are you going to stop at just two since you already have four sons and a daughter," Penelope asked.

"We are thinking about having a third, but then that will be it, because as you just said we do have four sons between us plus a daughter," JJ said. "We are running out of room at our house anyway, as almost nobody has six or seven children nowadays and even with the three older boys sharing we really don't have much room left. Henry has a room to himself because there's no room in the older boys room and since Lizzy as the only girl she also has a room to herself. If we have another girl then of course she and Lizzy can share because they'll only be less then three years apart."

"Or if you have another boy then he can share with Henry once he's past the diapers stage," Penelope added and JJ nodded.

"That's the plan," JJ agreed. "If we do it that way then that leaves us a guest room. Of course, if we have more then two more then we'll lose our guest room, as Henry's or Elizabeth's rooms aren't as big as the older boys. Ben, Jack and Kyle have the largest bedroom that isn't the master and it has one bunkbed and one single in it. I suppose we could put in another bunkbed, but really there isn't room for another person in there, not with all their stuff, you know?"

"Yes, I know what you mean, as I've been to your house," Penelope reminded JJ, as she thought about the house that JJ and Aaron had bought. The original house that Aaron had lived in with Haley had been sold, as it held too many memories and he'd also wanted to start fresh with his new bride.

"So here's to hoping you get a girl like you and Aaron want to," Penelope said again clinking glasses of Diet Pepsi.

"Here's to hoping," JJ said enthusiastically.

"So was this a planned pregnancy or was it a happy accident?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Planned," JJ answered immediately. "We've been married for nearly 2 years after all and both Aaron and I decided that it was time for another before our daughter gets to spoiled, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's really hard not to spoil them, just because you love your kids so much," Penelope said with a sappy grin. "Your daughter is used to having your undivided attention, but with Dave's and my twins, well, we already had a son who was too young to start getting spoiled when the twins came along."

"And soon you'll have a fourth, as you're only a few weeks from giving birth," JJ said patting her friend's enormous belly.

"Yeah, I know and my boss at work as well as my coworkers are beginning ask why I'm having so many close together. I told my boss the truth and told my coworkers to mind their own business. My boss deserved an explanation, since I have to take maternity leave for at least the last couple of weeks, even if I should really do it sooner, but my coworkers are just nosy and that includes one Kevin Lynch."

"Now there's a name out of the past," JJ laughed. "I thought he was finally leaving you alone."

"Oh, he did for a long time, but he seems to be back to being an annoyance and has been for the last few months. I haven't told Dave, because you know how protective he is of me and at the very least he'd give Kevin a lecture about leaving me alone or he might punch him in the nose and since Dave's a powerful figure he'd end up breaking it for sure. As unlikely as it is Kevin will report him for doing so we still don't need that kind trouble."

"Yeah, your husband sure does keep himself in shape and if I wasn't so in love with my own, well, I'd probably try to steal him," JJ laughed.

"Stay away from my man and get your own," Penelope teased her friend.

"I already have my own thanks and I'm perfectly happy with him," JJ teased right back. "Still, Dave is a handsome and powerful figure and considering his age that's impressive. So many people let themselves go to seed as they get older, men in particular you know, but Dave and Aaron both certainly have not."

"No, they're both very fit and handsome men," Penelope and we giggling. "I really like Aaron and if I didn't have Dave I'd probably try to steal your husband away."

Both women laughed at this, because they both had essentially said the same thing, but they also knew that their friend wouldn't try to poach the others boyfriend or in this case husband.

"So what are you going to do about Kevin?" JJ asked finally once their laughter had subsided.

"I don't know," Penelope said. "I hate to report him, but he's getting so annoying that that might be my only option, you know?"

"So what is he doing specifically?" JJ asked.

"Oh it's basically the same old same old," Penelope said her annoyance clear.

"So he's still trying to convince you that Dave's all wrong for you and that you should divorce him and start dating him instead or at the least cheat on him," JJ supplied.

"Exactly and it's getting to the point I feel like physical violence, which is unlike me, as you know. I'm really going to have to go through with my threat of turning his personal computer into rancid cheese, which is computer speak for being totally unusable and it will take him forever to fix it I guarantee it. Of course, when I get done it would be easier just to buy a new computer altogether, but I have no idea if he actually try to fix it once I'm done."

"Couldn't that get you in trouble for destroying someone's personal property?" JJ asked worriedly.

"He would have to be able to prove I did it and I guarantee you that I know how to cover my electronic tracks," Penelope said with an absolutely maniacal smile. "Oh, intellectually he'll know I did it and why, but he'll absolutely have no tangible proof, which means he can't take it to the cops, since it will be his personal computer, not his computer at work."

"Still, it sounds rather dangerous," JJ said dubiously.

"It's not physically dangerous, but it is possible that Kevin will take revenge, but personally, I think he's intelligent enough to get the point after that and it's certainly better then having Dave find out and possibly breaking his nose," Penelope said refusing to feel guilty for what she was contemplating. "I've been putting off doing what I promised him I would if he kept being such a pain, because he was quiet for a long time, but now he's really beginning to tick me off. I think he truly believes that I'll divorce Dave and start dating him if he does believe that he's delusional. Even he can't really think that I married Dave just to stop him from being an annoyance."

"He sounds obsessed with you," JJ said, looking worried.

"What he is a man that doesn't like to take no for an answer, which is rather unusual for a computer geek, I admit," Penelope said her annoyance clear. "I don't even think Kevin really believes that I married Dave and had our three children with a fourth on the way just to stop him from pestering me, but even if he does it doesn't matter."

"I wonder what you got him started again," JJ said thoughtfully. "After all he gave up a long time."

"I think he's lonely and while I can understand that quite well, since I used to be the same before I started dating Dave at least I didn't pester someone constantly for a date, especially a married man," Penelope said.

"I can't understand why he still pestering you, because after all they have plenty of fish in the sea," JJ said.

"Like you said he's probably obsessed with at least dating me, which is impossible, since I'm a married woman now. He probably thinks I got married out of sheer spite," Penelope said vindictively.

"Wow! That's unlike you!" JJ said shocked at her friend's tone, but on the other hand Penelope was also pregnant and very near to giving birth, so it was understandable, because her emotions would be out of kilter at the very least with the changes her body was undergoing.

"I suppose it is," Penelope said sounding calmer. "He's just gotten under my skin is all and you know I usually have a pretty thick hide. He just needs to give up and move on, but I don't think that's a likely possibility unless I prove that I mean business when I made that threat. I hope he's backed up all his stuff, because he'll be unable to retrieve it once I'm done, as his files will be totally corrupted and believe me to a computer geek like Kevin that's a serious threat to back off."

"Because you'll do worse next time?" JJ suggested with the mysterious twinkling her blue eyes.

"Oh, yes, what I plan on doing will take him days, possibly weeks to correct and if he annoys me after that I'll do what I promised and corrupt his files past all retrieval. What I'm going to do this time is going to be a warning to back off or worse will happen the next time. Kevin's a smart guy if annoying, so he'll get the message."

"So what you're going to do as a warning is correctable, even if it will take a lot of effort to do so," JJ said wanting clarification.

"Yes, I know you didn't say so, but I know you didn't approve of me totally destroying his personal computer, so I just decided to not do so this time, but this warning will still be strong enough for him to hopefully, get the point," Penelope said.

"Well, it seems only wise to give him a warning in a way that he'll understand, since he doesn't seem to be taking your hints about you go about destroying his personal property," JJ offered. "Of course, if he doesn't listen..."

"Then I guarantee you his laptop as well as his desktop if he has one is toast," Penelope said with a vicious smile. "There will not be enough bytes left to retrieve any of the files that are on it, so I hope he religious about backing up just as I am."

"Well, I can't say I approve, but then I've never been annoyed enough to do something so vicious," JJ said.

"It doesn't help that I'm pregnant," Penelope said and JJ totally agree with that.

"You would think that this Kevin Lynch would know better than to tick off a pregnant woman," JJ said.

"Apparently he doesn't have any experience in that area," Penelope said.

"I would think he was smart enough not to go after a married woman though, because most people back off when they realize they are already taken, especially people like Kevin Lynch. He's just a computer geek after all and most computer geeks don't go after married woman."

"Well, Kevin seems to be the exception to the general rule," Penelope offered. "In any case, let's stop discussing someone that annoys me immensely and start watching some of those videos while the boys are off doing their own thing."

"And the children are asleep," JJ agreed. "Yes, it's time to watch some of those romance flicks we've been wanting to see that neither Aaron or Dave like them, because they are men after all."

"Yes, I think it was a good idea for us to just have a woman's night, but since I'm heavily pregnant we're keeping it to my place, which is only sensible," Penelope said. "In fact, Dave insisted on it, just in case, you know?"

"Well, I certainly don't mind," JJ said. "We can watch what the boys call chick flicks, laugh and cry without worrying about what our men will think."

"Yes, something we used to do often before I went and got married and then you did," said Penelope reminiscently.

"Yes, I think it's something we need to reinstitute, although it doesn't always have to be a movie you know we can go out to dinner just the two of us sometimes," JJ said. "I really miss all the time we used to spend together just talking and laughing, even as much as I love Aaron."

"Yes, I think it's a good idea and Dave will definitely understand my need to spend some quality time with my best friend. So long as he knows that I'm safe then he won't mind at all," Penelope said, already knowing that Dave would agree.

"Neither will Aaron," JJ said. "He's not so possessive that he won't understand my need to spend time with you."

"Let's try to do a movie, dinner or something else every couple of weeks when we can manage it between our families and our jobs," Penelope said.

"Sounds good," JJ agreed with a wide smile, as she had really missed her girl time with her best friend and even though they usually each other frequently the boys were usually along, so that they never had the opportunity to talk in private for more than a few minutes.

The two women feeling much happier, put in a movie and prepared to enjoy themselves, making sure they had plenty of tissues, snack foods and drinks handy for all would be needed before the end of their movie marathon.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

At work several days later

"You're the one that wrecked my computer," Kevin accused Penelope.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked innocently not so much as blinking at the accusation.

She had indeed done something to his computer just as she had promised JJ she would, because she was damn tired of Kevin's persistence, as he didn't take hints very well. She had been brushing him off every work day for a long time now and she was sick of it if truth be known. Some guys just couldn't take hints and Kevin was one of them as he was that thick in that way. However, she intended to play completely innocent, even if they both already knew who had done the damage to a very nice piece of electronics.

"You know exactly what I mean, Penelope," Kevin said, the tone of accusations still clear and his voice. "You're the only one that could have done it and also the only one that has any reason to."

"You have absolutely no proof, Lynch," Penelope told him with a smug smile. "Let me just say that you don't piss off a person who is so good on computers then what do you expect? And no, I'm not admitting to anything. Allegedly whoever did it probably wanted to warn you to quit being a pest. I suspect they're probably getting tired of your persistence in asking them out on a date when they are happily married and totally uninterested."

Kevin wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination and he knew that Penelope had done it. Still, he got the message that he had been annoying the crap out of her and this was the result. He admitted to himself that he had been a bit obsessed and definitely shocked when she had started dating someone who was at least 10 years older than she was. That she had actually married him had shocked him even more as he had figured it was just a short fling and he'd have another chance. He had been sure that the marriage would never last and he'd be there waiting when it did break up, but considering they now had three kids with a fourth on the way, he realized that they did love each other, as you didn't have so many kids if you didn't. Penelope was to sensible to do something like that, unless she really did love her husband. Kevin now knew that this had been Garcia's way of telling him to get a life and quit annoying her and that she wasn't about to divorce Dave or even cheat on him. He had been lucky that she hadn't been more vindictive and that what she had done to his laptop was correctible with a lot of time and effort. He knew it was also a warning that next time whatever she did would fry his computer circuits and nothing frightened a computer geek more. She had warned him years ago that she would turn his personal laptop into the electronic version of rancid cheese, and he hadn't taken her seriously, but he certainly did now. What she had done had been creative, brilliant and it proved that she was serious and would carry out her threat if necessary.

He had to admire her creativity, even if it was going to take forever to clear up what she had done.

Normally, he would never have pursued a married woman, but he had wanted to date her before she and her husband David Rossi had ever met and she had kept turning him down. He had been sure that she would fall for him if she only gave him a chance, but she hadn't seemed interested. He wondered what this David Rossi had that he didn't, but other than the fact that he was well off he really didn't know anything about Garcia's husband. Yes, Kevin knew that she was no longer Penelope Garcia, but to him she always would be and not Penelope Rossi. He didn't think he'd ever be able to think of her by her married name.

He wasn't normally a violent man at all, but right now he felt like going to punch this David Rossi in the nose, but that wasn't exactly unusual as he had felt like that a lot ever since he had heard about their marriage years ago. Kevin had no idea what Garcia's saw in him. He was handsome sure, as he had seen her husband pick her up for lunch or even bring her to work and take her home. He might have a little money if his car was anything to go by, as he knew how expensive Mercedes were, but money wasn't everything and there had to more to a relationship then how handsome somebody was or how much money they had. There was no way that this David Rossi was as intelligent as he was and he knew from the several comments Garcia had made that he wasn't into computers or even technology in general, at least not in the same way that he and Penelope were, so what could she possibly see in him.

Really what could the love of his life see in that dinosaur? Kevin wondered his thoughts aggrieved. He knew intellectually that he was obsessing, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Kevin came out of his thoughts when Penelope spoke again. "I suspect that if you had left this person alone and just quit being a pain in the ass, then they never would have done what they did."

Kevin knew that Garcia was correct and he had left her alone after she had gotten married for quite some time. He had tried to patiently wait for her marriage to be on the rocks, but unfortunately, at least from his point of view, it seemed solid and Garcia always came into work with a spring in her step now, which he knew she wouldn't if she was miserable.

Kevin knew then that he had completely lost any chance of gaining Garcia's affections and even if she did eventually get divorced, which didn't seem to likely, she would never look at him as a possible replacement. Not after the way he had made a total pain of himself.

"Okay fine, I'll quit pestering you," Kevin said his shoulders becoming hunched in defeat.

"Good," Garcia said firmly. "Because I'm sure this person could do much worse if you continued to annoy them. I believe, you forced this person to take drastic action, because they were tired of you always seeming to approach them at least once a day asking them out for a date when you knew that they weren't interested and were in fact off the market."

"I could report you," Kevin said suddenly looking up into Penelope's brown eyes.

"You have absolutely no tangible evidence that I had anything to do with it," Penelope said not even blinking at the accusation in Lynch's voice. "Your suspicions are not enough if you decide to go to the police and even if there was proof this person would only have to replace the laptop and the charges would be very minor if there were any at all. This person might receive no more than a warning to not do it again."  
Kevin was well aware that Garcia was right so there was no point in pursuing it. He was sure that she had made sure to cover her tracks electronically, even if they were both aware she had done it. However, knowing intellectually that Garcia had messed up his computer so thoroughly that it would take a week at least to fix it and did so by hacking into the mainframe was not tangible proof. Besides, he knew he really had deserved it, because Garcia had brushed him off at least several hundred times by now and he had kept being persistent. He hadn't taken her hints at all seriously, sure that she would eventually give in, but all he had done was piss her off. Fortunately, he knew when he had lost, and so he would have to give up his pursuit. He was only lucky that Garcia hadn't gone to their boss for harassment. However, if Garcia's relationship did break up at some point he could try again then, although he doubted he would get anywhere. Unfortunately, to his eyes he seriously doubted he would ever have another chance, because he had seen how Garcia and her husband acted together and they appeared deeply in love.

"I'll quit harassing you," Kevin repeated his promise of a minute ago.

"Make sure you do," Penelope told him firmly.

The two of them looked into each others eyes and all Kevin saw was the ire in Garcia's brown orbs which told him he had seriously overstepped his bounds, for usually she was one of the nicest people out there.

"I will," Kevin said before he walked away his shoulders hunched, totally defeated.

Garcia watched him go feeling sorry and a little guilty for what she'd had to do, but also knowing that it had been necessary because there had been no other way to get Kevin Lynch to back off his harassment.

And that was exactly what Lynch's constant persistence had been and that was harassment, so she was glad that Kevin had finally realized it, so she didn't have to report it.

Penelope turned back to what she had been doing forgetting about Lynch entirely just being glad that the problem was finally solved and without having to bring Dave into it.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"Oh, Aaron you shouldn't have," JJ protested, not really meaning it, as her husband presented her with a long slim box wrapped in paper.

"It's our anniversary, so I don't see why not," Aaron said calmly. "If I forgot our anniversary I guarantee you that you would be hurt and you know it. I never want you to think that I don't remember the most important and special day of my life and that's when we tied the knot."

"Well, yes, I likely would," JJ admitted. "You just surprised me I guess, because you wished me a happy anniversary this morning, but didn't say anything else."

"I was waiting until we had more than a few minutes over breakfast," Aaron explained and JJ nodded.

"Probably smart, as why should we be rushed through opening our presents?" JJ said, as she gave her husband a rather serious kiss.

"That was my thought," Aaron agreed sounding a little out of breath once the kiss had broken, causing JJ to smirk in satisfaction.

"Thank you, it's lovely," JJ said sincerely, as she studied the beautiful bracelet, once she had ripped off the paper and opened the jewelry box.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you like it," Aaron said.

"I love it, you certainly have good taste," JJ said. "I've certainly known people in the past that wouldn't know good taste if it came up and hit them over the head. I actually dated some of them before we met."

"Here's your present," JJ added taking a small box out of pocket.

"Thank you," Aaron said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"You're very welcome, as you were right both of us would be hurt if either of us forgot our anniversary," JJ said. "I was so sure that I never find the right man to marry until we met. Our relationship that led us to the altar might have been slow, but that was okay as it gave us a chance to get to know each other. I understood your need not to rush into anything, considering your last experience."

"When Dave introduced us, I felt as if I had been hit over the head by a sledgehammer," Aaron admitted, as he remembered that time a few years ago. "You were simply the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I knew then that I wanted to ask you out for a date and I hoped that you weren't married or at least in a serious relationship. Once I shook your hand, I noticed that you weren't wearing a wedding ring, so that likely meant that you didn't have a husband stashed somewhere, but as for being in a relationship..."

"That's not something you can know unless you ask that woman out on a date and she turns you down either because she's dating someone or just because she's not interested," JJ finished.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed. "I was so glad you agreed to go on a date with me."

"You were just lucky that I wasn't dating anyone at the time," JJ teased him.

"Don't think I don't know it," Aaron said seriously. "I know very well how lucky I was that you weren't seeing anyone at the time and also lucky that you said yes, to my offer of a date."

"I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on," JJ admitted, "and was very happy to find out that you had divorced two years ago, so you were free to be pursued. Unlike some women I never go after a married man. If they were married then I stayed far away from that type of situation as I'm no breaker of marriages."

"That's only sensible," Aaron said, "even if I know some people don't agree, but I definitely do for I never went after a married women."

"To each their own," JJ shrugged. "Personally, I think it's foolish to go after someone who's already off the market, because most of the time they never plan on divorcing their spouse and they just say that to get someone into bed. If they're in the middle of a divorce, but it hasn't quite been finalized then it's different, because it means that they went ahead and took the step to divorce their husband or wife on their own and that they will soon be free to pursue a relationship with someone else."

"Yeah, that happened to me once. Right before I met Haley I was dating this woman who was getting a divorce from her husband but it hadn't quite been finalized yet," Aaron said remembering. "We were both young like 23."

"So what happened?" JJ asked fascinated, as she had never actually met anyone that was in the process of getting a divorce and was dating someone else.

"Oh, nothing dramatic. We just dated for a few months, but decided that we weren't compatible as anything more then friends that's all. I met Haley soon after that and I was sure that she was the one. Well, we know how that turned out," Aaron shrugged. "I was just getting started on my career as you know, having just graduated college. I believe that neither one of us was really looking for a serious relationship, since we both were still incredibly young. I met Haley about six months later when I had just turned 24."

"When you're that young you often do foolish things no matter how mature and intelligent you believe yourself to be," JJ said, as she remembered when she had been that age. She wasn't claiming that she hadn't been pretty mature at 24, but she was much more mature now and things she would've done that and she would no longer do today, mostly because she was aware of her own mortality.

Aaron put on the ring that his wife had gotten him and admired it silently. It was pretty amazing that both he and JJ had gotten each other jewelry, instead of one of them doing something totally different.

"Well, you just wait until we go to bed and I plan to reward you for this beautiful ring," said Aaron.

"I'll be looking forward to it," JJ said with a sexy wink, while at the same time flinging her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well, let's go up and see the kids, shall we?" Aaron said, as calmly as possible trying to not let JJ know how much her wink and hair flipping affected him.

They now had two children that shared both their bloods one girl and one boy, even though they had been hoping for a girl for their second child as well. Still, both of them adored their infant son even if they had been hoping for another daughter. Well, they had one more chance to have a second daughter before there would be no more children, as that would make a total of seven altogether and seven children was plenty for any couple, even if four of them were from different relationships. Of course, the older boys adored their young siblings and offered to help out on occasion, which both parents thought showed a very mature attitude and so they appreciated any help that they got from their older sons.

"Perhaps, we can take the kids somewhere that they would enjoy, particularly the older boys. Kind of a thank you for all their help," JJ suggested, as the two of them walked upstairs.

"That's not a bad idea and it shows we appreciate all the effort they put in, in helping look after their two younger siblings," Aaron agreed thinking it was a very good idea. "We could leave Lizzy and Charlie here with Elaine, as they are too young to enjoy somewhere like a theme park."

"Yes, I think Ben, Kyle, Jack and Henry would enjoy something like that. Of course, Henry's young enough that he wouldn't be able to get on a lot of the rides due to the height restriction, but still he should have fun," JJ said.

"No, he would likely have to stay on the kiddy rides, but then so would Kyle," Aaron said.

"I think Kyle's tall enough now to get on almost all the rides, except for the ones that have an age restriction," JJ said.

"Well, we will have to see, as it's been a very long time, since I've been to a theme park, as they certainly weren't as advanced when I went as a child. The technology has improved by leaps and bounds since you or I were kids and I believe the rides are all computer controlled now," Aaron said.

"Well, I'm sure the boys will be ecstatic at the news," JJ said cheerfully.

"They will be as Jack and Kyle have never been to a theme park, although Ben has, but it was also a long time ago back when Jack was too young to go and Kyle was a mere infant. I think he was six or seven if I'm remembering right."

"Well then, I doubt Ben remembers much about the experience, since he was so young at the time, so I'm sure all three of them will enjoy it. He might remember general details, but I doubt very much he remembers specifics," JJ said.

"You're likely right," Aaron admitted. "It's just so surprising how fast time goes. I can hardly believe that Ben is 14 and Jack's 11 and Kyle 8."

"Yeah, time does fly and children seem to grow up so fast," JJ sighed because Henry was seven just a year younger then Kyle. "It's hard to believe that Henry's only a little more than a year younger than Kyle is."

"Yeah and Lizzy's nearly 3," Aaron said.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that her birthday is next month," JJ said.  
The two fell silent as they knocked on their oldest son's bedroom door and then entered to tell them what had been decided.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"Are you okay in there, sweetheart?" Dave questioned after he had knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, I'll be right out," Penelope called.

How was she going to tell Dave that she was pregnant again? Penelope wondered. She knew the symptoms by now, as she knew the signs, as she had been pregnant five times and had gotten six children out of it. She should have remembered that an older woman was more likely to get pregnant when they were breast-feeding then a younger one was and she couldn't resume her birth control pills until the doctor said she could.

She and Dave had agreed to stop after six and their youngest daughter Abigail had only been born a few months ago

Well, there was no point of putting it off, though she was sure an argument would ensure, but perhaps not, because Dave was usually pretty even-tempered and it had genuinely been an accident.

Well, she better go ahead and tell him, because if she concealed the fact that she was pregnant from him the trust between them would be broken or at least seriously bent out of shape. It would pretty soon be obvious anyway she couldn't deny that she had known, because not only were they always signs of a woman's pregnancy Dave was good at picking up lies and she had never been very good at lying anyway.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Dave asked in concern, as soon as Penelope had emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Penelope assured him, as she kissed him.

"I heard you throwing up," Dave said looking worried. "Maybe you're coming down with the flu was something, though I admit you're usually is healthy as a horse."

"I would think you would recognize the symptoms by now," Penelope told him in a quiet voice knowing that Dave would put the dots together.

Dave blinked, as it took him a few seconds to decipher his wife's quiet words and then it hit him like a sledgehammer. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pretty sure I am, although I'll have to take a pregnancy test to be positive," Penelope said.

"But we agreed that Abigail would be our last," Dave said still trying to process the information he had just heard.

"It was a total accident," Penelope told him. "I should have remembered that an older woman who is breast-feeding is more susceptible to getting pregnant in a few months. I haven't been able to resume my birth control yet, although I was sure the doctor was going to tell me I could at my next appointment, which is only a few days away."

"So you're saying you got pregnant, because you were unable to resume your normal birth control," Dave said, "not until the doctor told you it was okay."

"Yes," Penelope said calmly. "I know you're worried, though you certainly accepted the news better than I thought you would, but I don't want to get an abortion, not unless it's to preserve my own life."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead, but no I don't want you to get an abortion either unless the doctor says it's medically necessary," Dave admitted. "At your last appointment though you were in perfect health and I don't see that changing just because you're pregnant again at 44. Woman go through pregnancy all the time at that age and come through it perfectly healthy as do the children."

"Good I'm glad we agree on that point," Penelope said relieved. "I was all prepared to argue with you over keeping the baby."

"We'll have to go to the doctor to have a confirmed, although one of those over the counter pregnancy tests will help," Dave said trying to get his brain back into gear. "I would never ask you to have an abortion not unless it was absolutely necessary to preserve your life," Dave added. "This child that we are now sure you're carrying came from both of us and it goes against my morals to get rid of it just because you're so much older now and because we agreed to 6. Accidents do happen and I know it wasn't intentional on your part, so no, I'm not going to argue with you about keeping the baby."

"No it definitely wasn't intentional, as I was perfectly happy with four daughters and two sons," Penelope said. "I'm not too shy to admit that I'm hoping this baby is a boy, since we already have double the amount of daughters. Of course, if we get another daughter I'll be perfectly happy with that as well."

"Yeah, I hope for a son to," Dave grinned. "We are going to lose our guestroom though."

"Yeah, I know," Penelope sighed. "There's no help for it though, because although this was an unintended and unplanned pregnancy I have no intention of giving the baby up to in orphanage or having an abortion."

"Definitely not!" Dave vehemently denied. "We'll make do, we always do, but the house is going to be, even more crowded you know."

"I know," Penelope said. "It's a good thing that we had an extra bathroom added though."

"Yeah and I lost my office," Dave sighed. "I know it was necessary, I mean four bathrooms just didn't cut it in a house with so many people and one of those is the master."

"And ones only a half bath," Penelope added.

"So we only had two full bathrooms that the kids could use, so yes, we definitely needed a third."

"I had no idea when we first got married that I would prove to be so fertile, because so many woman are not," Penelope said. "It's not that I'm unhappy that we've had such a large family..."

"Just that it's very hard to get some privacy not to mention organize everyone so that they eat breakfast, get to school on time, do their homework and so forth," Dave said.

"Exactly, but I think we've managed pretty well so far, but now we're going to have two infants and two toddlers to look after," Penelope said.

"We'll manage," Dave said, as he drew his wife closer to him.

"Yes, we'll manage, although it's a shame that none of our children are even close to the age they can go to college, as that would get at least one of them out of the house, only to be home for short visits, which would give us a little bit more space," Penelope said. "I believe I'll have my tubes tied immediately after I give birth, so there's no chance of me getting pregnant again after this one is born."

"Yeah, that's a good idea and unfortunately, you're right that none of our children are close to the age to go to college," Dave said. "So let us go buy one of those pregnancy tests and if it confirms what we suspect we'll make a doctors appointment."

"Okay, let's eat breakfast and everything first and then we can go," Penelope said knowing there was no chance she could talk Dave out of going with her. He really seemed to dig doing all the things that usually only females did shopping for baby clothes and everything that went along with having a new baby in the house. He didn't seem to get all embarrassed when women looked at him strangely for being a man in a place that was almost exclusively women. This showed Penelope that he was caring and sensitive and confident in himself. He wasn't afraid of being teased by his male friends for going into someplace filled with baby things and where woman gathered in droves.

"Yeah, that is a good idea," Dave said. "You go get dressed and I'll get started on that if Nancy hasn't beat me to it."

"Nancy will be thrilled when she learns about this pregnancy," Penelope said. "She won't care that it wasn't planned for."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Dave laughed. "She loves babies and children and you know that."

"Yes, I do and she's been a big help to us over the years. I don't know how I could've continued to work without her here to look after things along with Ava of course," Penelope said smiling, as she thought about Dave's faithful housekeeper that had come with him all the way from Virginia.

"We would've found somebody else, probably even a couple of someone else's if she had been here," Dave said. "So why don't you get dressed and I'll go start breakfast."

"I'll meet you downstairs," Penelope said, as she kissed her husband tenderly. "I'm very happy about this baby, even though it wasn't planned for and I want you to know that."

"I'm happy about it too and I think you have a good idea about having your tubes tied before you even leave the hospital, so we won't have to worry about you getting pregnant again, because I certainly don't plan to stop having sex with you," Dave said.

"No, I didn't think you would," Penelope laughed. "I would never ask that of you, because I enjoy making love to you just as much as you do me."

Dave smirked at that and then finished getting dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

"Twins again, are you sure doctor?" Dave questioned their obstetrician.

It was several years after the birth of their fourth child, a son and in the meantime they'd had a fifth and sixth child. This time though had been a total accident, as they hadn't been intending to have anymore, as they had agreed on six and that goal had been accomplished. In that six they'd had four daughters and only two sons, as the last two had been girls as well.

"Yes, I'm sure," the doctor said. "Of course, it's very possible that one twin will disappear sometime before the birth, as that happens a lot of times and is called the vanishing twin syndrome. It's like one baby eats the other, but really one of them is just absorbed into the others DNA. The DNA of the mother, the other fetus or even the placenta. This usually happens before the first trimester is over and if it does then there will likely be no complications. It's only if the other twin vanishes later in the pregnancy that there might be problems. However, in your case I don't expect this to happen, because you've already given birth to one set of twins and you were several years younger at the time, so basically, this ups your chances of those babies being born healthy."

"So she's in good shape then," Dave asked a little worriedly, because had not exactly been a planned pregnancy like all the others had been Penny was also considerably older. This pregnancy had been a total shock because they had agreed to stop at a a half a dozen and Penelope was now in her 40s, which made any pregnancy more dangerous.

Dave vaguely remembered hearing about how other women were more likely to get pregnant when they were nursing and he assumed that's what had happened, as that's what Penelope had speculated, because their youngest daughter was only a few months old after all.

"Yeah, you're wife is in excellent shape to give birth, particularly for an older woman, which shows she takes care of herself," The doctor assured the worried husband. "I don't expect any problems, but I suggest that she have a c-section instead of trying to give birth naturally like she has every other time, simply because she's older now. Besides, the chance of both twins being faced in the proper direction are minuscule. That you gave birth naturally when you had your other set of twins is rather unusual, although possible."

"Getting a c-section sounds like a smart idea to me," Penelope said, as she stroked her husband arm soothingly.

While this pregnancy had been unexpected, as they had always planned to stop at half a dozen, it was not unwelcome. After this though she planned on having her tubes tied immediately, because she was going to have to be out for at least six weeks anyway, because of the planned c-section. Personally, she thought 8 children was more than enough and certainly more than they had expected.

"So I take it from you're worry that this pregnancy wasn't planned?" the doctor questioned.

"No, you know damn well it wasn't," Dave said, almost angrily. "You known from the beginning that we planned on having six and after that we hadn't planned on having anymore. It's not that these twins are unwelcome, I'm just worried about Penny since she's a lot older now."

"I didn't mean to upset you but you know I had to ask," the doctor told Dave who nodded curtly.

"Calm down Dave, this is not the doctor's fault and she needs to ask certain questions," Penelope ordered.

"I'm sorry," Dave apologized, knowing that his wife was right.

"It's alright I know you're just very worried about your wife," the doctor said graciously.

It was true that Dave was very worried for the waves of it were practically rolling off him, so thickly that they were nearly visible.

"I truly believe that Penelope will come through this unexpected pregnancy just fine," the doctor assured Dave. "Your wife is in excellent health as I said and believe me that has a lot to do with pregnancy and giving birth. Since she is older though I'll be keeping a close eye on her, much closer then for most other pregnancies.

"He's going to worry until after I give birth doctor it's just in his nature to do with someone he loves," Penelope told the obstetrician.

"It's a husband's prerogative," Dave said his fears lessening slightly. He had been panicking ever since he had realized that his wife was pregnant again for the sixth time. However, having the doctor he had come to trust assure him that his wife was in perfect shape for yet another pregnancy helped. This one was unplanned true, and yes, she was now in her 40s, but still the doctor's assurance helped ease his worries slightly. "It took me a long time to find someone I could settle down with, be happy, have a family. I'm not sure precisely sure what I'd do if anything happen to her, but I know very well I'd be miserable if she happened to die in childbirth due to complications."

"I don't think you need to worry, Dave," the doctor assured the worried husband. "So many things that were uncorrectable 20 or 30 years ago, are now able to be dealt with. Thousands of over 40 mothers give birth every year and they emerge from it just fine as do their babies and I really do expect Penelope to be in that category."

"But on the other hand human genetics throw up abnormalities all the time," Dave said, "and no one ever really expects it to happen, but it does."

"Unfortunately, that's very true," the doctor admitted. "I suspect that this pregnancy happened, because your wife is still breast-feeding and therefore unable to take any type of birth control. I would suggest that you start using formula or the very least, put the breast milk into bottles."

"Actually I've already decided that I'm going to have a tubectomy that will prevent me from having anymore children in the future," Penelope spoke up. "While this pregnancy was unexpected, that doesn't mean that these twins are unwelcome or anything. However, I'm determined that this is going to be absolutely the last time I'm going to get pregnant as not only will this be the sixth time, it will mean eight children instead of the six we originally planned on. Yes, we'll absolutely love any children we have, but I also don't want anymore after this, as I'm no longer as young as I was when I started having children in the first place."

"Personally, I think 8 is plenty and too many for a lot of people," the doctor offered his opinion and saw both Rossis nod in agreement with this.

"Yes, this is two more than we had originally planned on, but once Penny gets through this pregnancy I think it's a good idea to get her tubes tied like she suggested," Dave offered. "I know it's rather unlikely that she'll get pregnant again after this, but so long as she's still having her menstrual cycle it's possible, so I think both of us can agree that we want to get that possibility down to almost zero. Neither one of us once anymore unexpected surprises at least when it comes to children."

"I totally agree with what Dave just said," Penelope said. "This is the reason I want to have my tubes tied immediately before I even leave the hospital, so that I don't have to worry about it. I tend to get busy and I'll likely forget to schedule a time for an operation if I don't get it done after the birth of these twins."

"We can do that," the doctor agreed. "Do it while you're still under anesthesia."

"Good, and I'm happy to pay any extra cost this incurs," Dave said relaxing a little. "Now all we have to do is get her through this unexpected bonus pregnancy and then everything will be just fine."

"I know you're worried, but I truly believe that there is no reason to be," the doctor told Dave. "On the other hand, I can also understand that worry, because you love your wife and you don't want anything bad happen to her."

"Definitely not," Dave denied rather vehemently.

"I'll be just fine, sweetheart," Penelope promised Dave kissing his cheek. "I know you're worried and I don't blame you for it, but I just have a very good feeling about this pregnancy."

"Well, let's pray that you're feeling is right," the doctor said.

"I just know I am and no, I can't explain why I feel like that just that I do," Penelope said. "I know one thing though JJ is going to be shocked when I tell her that I'm pregnant again for the sixth time and with twins again no less."

"Yes she will be," Dave chuckled, "so will Aaron. Really anybody that knows you already have six kids will be shocked. However, it's not like we expected this or that it would be twins, so that's what we'll tell people if they get curious as to why we're having more after half a dozen."

"This is the way it happens sometimes, although the couple in question usually only have one kid, maybe two or possibly three when it does, not six," the doctor offered.

"Oh well, it happened sometimes," Dave shrugged, seeming less afraid now.

"I want you to come back once a week particularly after the first trimester," the doctor ordered Penelope. "I'm going to consider this a high risk pregnancy, even though you, Penelope, are in excellent health. I'm only doing this," the doctor assured Dave when he began to look worried again, "because your wife is older and older women pregnancies are always considered high risk, simply because of their age. Be assured that most women come out of it healthy and whole with the bundle of joy to love."

"But there's always that percentage of women that don't come out of it healthy," Dave said starting to look worried and stressed again, as he couldn't help, but think of all the things that could go wrong, but likely wouldn't.

"Don't borrow trouble," Penelope told Dave sternly. "I'll come every week, just as the doctor suggests if that will ease your mind. It will be a pain to do so, but I also understand that this pregnancy, is rather a high risk. If it'll help you not worry so much then I'll do it."

Now there was a true symbol of love, the doctor thought as he watched them. Someone who was willing to do something for another simply to ease the worry there spouse was feeling.

The doctor wasn't exactly sure what was causing that worry, but she suspected that Dave had lost a child long before he had married Penelope and that kind of thing tended to leave invisible scars on a person's psyche. In fact, it was very likely that Dave had been married before, and that a child had been conceived and had either been stillborn or died after birth. Yes, it was very likely that David Rossi had been married at least once and it was also likely that the death of the child if her theory was right had caused the break up of his first marriage as unfortunately, that happened all the time.

"Alright," Dave said finally, as he took his wife into his arms hugging her to him. "I'll try to be here for every appointment, and I should make most of them."

"You don't have to, although I do appreciate it," Penelope said.

The doctor watched this with a little smile. It was nice to see the Rossis just as much in love now as they had been when they had first gotten married over ten years ago now. Soon they were going to have eight kids, eight kids in just over 10 years of marriage. Personally she thought that was an extraordinary number, even if he knew this last pregnancy had been unexpected and not planned for. Still, not many people had that many children nowadays, but that was mostly due to finances and lack of space not necessarily lack of desire for them. Personally, he thought the Rossis were extraordinary for being able to handle so many kids that were so close together in age, as not many people could do it even if they had half a dozen nannies to help.

"Make sure you make an appointment at the front desk before you leave," the doctor said and both Rossis nodded.

"We will," Dave promised. "Thank you for being truthful with us doctor."

"That's my job," the doctor said with a slight smile. "I'm not going to lie to you, although I realize that some doctors would at least hedge their words or not mention things unless specifically asked. But I built a reputation on complete honesty with my patients no matter how bad the news is, though in your case the news isn't bad at all."

"That's one of the reasons I like you so much," Penelope told him. "One of the reasons I chose you to be my baby doctor was because I knew of your reputation for blunt honesty, which only endears you to me."

"Most people would claim that I'm too blunt and then I should sugarcoat my words," the doctors noted.

"Those people are not me," Penelope told the doctor. "I appreciate honesty, especially since before I met Dave I had a boyfriend who lied to me on a regular basis and also cheated on me behind my back. Nowadays, I appreciate people who will give it to me straight no matter how much it might hurt me emotionally to hear it."

"I don't blame you," the doctor admitted thinking that that guy that had cheated must've been an idiot, but then there were plenty of idiots in the world. "I'll see you at our next appointment."

"Thank you, doctor," Dave said. "I should be able to make it to my wife's appointment so long as nothing unexpected comes up."

"I'll look forward to seeing you both in a week," the doctor said, as she watched the two of them walk out of the examination room.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"Well, I knew I was pregnant again as the pregnancy tests told me that, but for it to be twins again..." Penelope said, as she and Dave sat down to a late lunch in a little café.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Dave said, as he chowed down on a triple-decker sandwich, with french fries and coleslaw. "This pregnancy was unexpected anyway and while we're both against abortion unless it's absolutely necessary like in order to save your life, which really is the only reason I could see you go through with one, we certainly didn't expect to hear it was twins. It's not that I'm unhappy with the news..."

"...Just that we agreed to stop a half a dozen and that was accomplished less than six moths ago," Penelope finished.

"Also you're not a young as you were when we first started having children and I felt the last pregnancy was pushing it, but you came out of it fine, this time you might not," Dave said. "I mean you'll be 45 by the time these twins are born and me that's really too old to be having children, even though I know medical technology has improved a great deal from when I was a young man. Also there is a higher risk of things going wrong when you're older, even if I know any of them are unlikely to happen, especially since you are in perfect health," Dave said.

"The doctor assured us that I'm healthy and yes, things can go wrong, but we can't concentrate on the negative," Penelope told Dave gently. "I told you I have a good feeling about this pregnancy and I'm going to standby my earlier statement. If I had thought about it I would've had my tubes tied immediately after the birth of Abigail, but the fact of the matter is that I didn't, so I got pregnant again. I knew it was more likely to get pregnant when a woman is breast-feeding the older that woman is, but I never even really thought of it as a possibility. You need to stop blaming yourself for it happening, or at least spread the blame around as I'm equally as guilty. I knew it could happen, and yet it didn't occur to me at the time that it could. Yes, I know you're worried, but I'm still very happy about this pregnancy and you will be too once you stop going through every little thing that can possibly go wrong in that brain of yours. Think about the positive instead. The fact, that we'll have two more children to love, although I'm not ashamed to admit I'm hoping for both of these twins to be boys this time, since we already have double the amount of daughters then we do sons. The fact that we'll be the envy of a lot of people who predicted our relationship would break up due to the fact that we have so many children to look after, which dumps a whole boatload of stress into any relationship or simply because you're so much older than I am."

Dave snorted at that one, but knew that his wife was correct they were both envied and hated by many of the people who knew what a large family they had or at least some of those people strongly disliked them, mostly because of sheer jealousy, Dave figured. So many people wanted large families, but were lucky to have even one child and others, particularly women couldn't get pregnant without going through IVF, which was a very expensive process and many couldn't afford it if it even occurred to them to use it.

"Well, I think we have more then proved that are not going to get divorced, even if we happen to lose one of our children to some sort of medical cause or an accident," Dave said smiling, as he loved proving the bigots, the naysayers and the doubters wrong.

"I would say so," Penelope laughed glad to see that her husband was finally cheering up. She was going to try her best to make sure he kept up his cheerful attitude instead of the one of worry, because he wasn't getting any younger and the less stress he was under the better.

"Just think positively that both the babies and I will be just fine after I give birth in about seven months," Penelope told him and Dave nodded.

"I'll try," Dave promised.

"That's all anyone can ask," Penelope said, as she enjoyed her food. "I understand where your fears come from and how strong they are and why you've never been able to get rid of them completely no matter how much you might want to. However, you don't let those fears of losing another child keep you from having a family of your own and I consider that very courageous."

"There's no need to stroke my ego, love," Dave said chuckling. "It's not like I'm going to demand you get an abortion, as we both agreed we wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Who says I'm stroking your ego?" Penelope denied raising an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything about you that wasn't the absolute truth and you know it."

"Alright, fine," Dave conceded. "I knew I was panicking, but I couldn't seem to help myself, probably because this pregnancy took me by surprise. I'll try not to do that anymore."

"It's alright," Penelope said. "I understood why you were panicking, so really it's no problem. This will all be over in a few months and will have two more children to love."

"You're too good to me," Dave said. "It was a lucky day for me when we met at that bar."

"I don't think I'm too good to you," Penelope said. "This is a relationship and we support each other when needed. You helped me through every single one of my pregnancies and all the emotions that go along with them or when I was having trouble with some of my coworkers. You listened to me with an open mind when I needed to vent and you didn't judge me. What I'm trying to say such things are a 2 way street and now you're the one that needs my support. You have every right to be concerned about this pregnancy, because I'm certainly not as young as I was when we first met over ten years ago."

"Neither am I," Dave said seeing the humor in the situation finally. Normally he wasn't one to panic, but when it came to his wife or his family he could do just that if he felt the situation warranted it.

"Everything will be just fine," Penelope said with certainty in her tone. "I know I've said it before and I'll likely say it multiple times before I give birth, but I have a very good feeling about this pregnancy and no, I can't explain why I feel that way."

"Well, as the doctor said let's hope you're feeling is right," Dave said finally able to relax a little.

"Well we'll know in seven months although it'll probably be a few weeks earlier, just like it was when we had Sophie and Marlene," Penelope reminded Dave.

Their twin girls it seemed that they'd only been born a short time ago but it had actually been around 7 years, as hard as it was to believe that they'd been married for so long, probably because they'd both been so happy together ever since they had tied the knot so many years ago.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like they're 7, does it?" Dave said reminiscently.

"No, it really doesn't," Penelope agreed, smiling as she thought about her twin daughters or all her children really. It was hard to believe that together she and Dave had created eight babies if you counted the two still in her belly.

"Well, let's go home to our children, shall we? We need to tell them this wonderful news," Dave suggested, smiling at his beautiful wife thinking it was the best decision he'd ever made when he had approached for that dance so many years ago.

"Yes, let's go," Penelope said finishing off the last sip of her Diet Pepsi.

Dave held out his hand to help his wife to her feet and Penelope took it automatically for this was normal behavior for the man she loved, so she didn't think anything of the courtesy anymore.

Dave paid the bill and then the two walked out of the café hand in hand while some of the other patrons watched them go rather enviously.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"Pregnant again?" JJ asked her friend in surprise. "I thought Abigail was you last one."

"Yes, she was supposed to be, this time it wasn't planned," Penelope said. "Both of us were perfectly happy to stop with half a dozen, as that was the plan all along, as you know. It never even occurred to me that I was more suspectable to getting pregnant again, because I was breast-feeding or at least I was pumping my breasts and putting my milk in bottles, which apparently amounts to the same thing. No, this wasn't planned and Dave was panicking until the doctor and me calmed him down."

"Why was he panicking?" JJ asked puzzled. "I would think he would be excited."

"It all goes back to when he lost his firstborn son James," Penelope explained and JJ nodded.

"I hadn't thought about that, but you're likely right and you're no longer as young as you were," JJ said.

"Don't think I don't know it, because while I'm young in years, since women in particular can live to be a hundred, when it comes to pregnancy and giving birth I am considered old. Dave thought I was pushing it with our last child, so I can't really blame him for panicking over this one, particularly since it's twins."

"Twins again," JJ asked blinking in shock.

"Yep," Penelope grinned. "Personally, I'm very happy with the news, even if it was unexpected and I'm not ashamed to admit I'm hoping for both boys this time to round out all those girls we have. Not that I don't love our daughters to death, because you know I do, I just want couple more sons that's all."

"I can certainly understand that," JJ grinned.

"After this though, I'm having my tubes tied immediately while I'm still in the hospital, so I won't worry or forget about it. You know life gets busy and you don't think about making appointments unless you have no other choice and I'm not taking any chances of getting pregnant again after this," Penelope told her friend.

"I can't really blame you there," JJ said. "So you're having twins and you hope both of them are boys this time to round out all those girls."

"Exactly," Penelope grinned. "Dave is still very worried and I can't blame him for that, but he has it under better control now. I doubt he'll relax completely until after I give birth and I emerge from it just fine."

"So how do you feel about having twins again?" JJ asked.

"I'm very happy about it and to tell you the truth both Dave and I should've expected it because of my age if nothing else, because I'll be 45 by the time these two are born. Of course, the fact that they run in my family and I've also had them once before ups my chances of having them again by a considerable amount according to the doctor."

"So you had a lot things going for you in order to have twins again," JJ summarized.

"Yep," Penelope grinned. "Unfortunately, it's to soon to tell the sex, that's going to have to wait another month."

"That's a shame," JJ agreed. "I was always anxious to know the sex of the three children Aaron and I had and luckily, we mostly got our wish, two girls with our only son firmly in the middle. The nervousness and anxiety of waiting to know the sex about drives you insane though. I know some people don't care what sex they get, but Aaron and I had our hearts set on three little girls, but on the other hand, we did get two."

"I know you were hoping for all girls, but I also know you love your son," Penelope said, sympathetically.

"Yes, we did and Aaron and I are very happy that we did get two daughters and yes, we adore our youngest son, even if we had hoped for another girl," JJ said. "You can't always get what you want or hope for and both Aaron and I know that and aren't going to pitch a fit just because we don't. Some men want a son to carry on their legacy and name. We are perfectly happy with what we did get, as you are aware."

"The only thing is I told my boss that Dave and I were done having children and now I'm going to have to go back and tell him that I'm having another, even though it was an accident. He's not going to be too happy when I do," Penelope sighed. "He can't fire me, because I still do my job up until the last proverbial minute, although I'm certainly glad I get to sit down, particularly doing the last trimester, but I will have to take off at least a few weeks early, just like I did when I had twins a few years ago. I've never actually gone into labor at work thank goodness, it's always after I've gotten home, usually in the middle of the night."

"You can't stop having children just because it interferes with your job and I'm sure your boss understands that," JJ said. "Of course, if it's a man he probably doesn't realize how tough pregnancy is on a woman, even a younger one."

"Oh, he understands that I wanted a family, but he doesn't understand why my husband and I had so many, but then he and his wife only have one son, so I suppose I can see it from his point of view," Penelope said.

"There are a lot of reasons that your boss only have one child you know. It's possible that his wife isn't suited for pregnancy, so had trouble getting pregnant and giving birth. It's possible that there were complications and his wife couldn't have anymore. There are at least a half a dozen reasons I can think of right off the top my head of why a woman only has one child and that includes the fact that they might only have wanted one, especially since it was a boy," JJ said and Penelope nodded because she totally agreed.

"I understand your point, but it sure does make it difficult for the boss to understand why Dave and I wanted half a dozen children in the first place, especially since he seems to believe that just having one, possibly two is more than enough," Penelope said.

"It's not always easy to see someone else's point of view," JJ said.  
"I know that and I know that not everyone shares the same opinion," Penelope said. "I'm not going to worry about it. I'll deal with it when I have to and not before. I could quit right this minute and have enough money just from my own efforts to live off of more then comfortably for the rest of my life and combine that with Dave's money from his restaurant and his private investigator work and we would never have to worry. It's just a good thing that our girl twins share a room and I'm hoping that these are both the same sex as well, so they too can share a room, because unfortunately, we're running out of space. All our children except for Sophie and Marlene have a room to themselves, as you know. I suppose if we'd been smart we would've had them double up from the beginning, but we had a boy before we had two girls and then another boy. We probably should've thought about putting our second son in the same bedroom as Reuben, but I would hate to do that at this late date just to make room."

"I can understand that and I can imagine tears and temper tantrums of major proportions, if you tried that," JJ said wincing.

"Well, if we didn't have Nancy and Ava, we'd have a couple of extra bedrooms so I'm really hoping that these two are the same sex whether that's girls of boys doesn't really matter, because we have one room that's been used as a guestroom up until now, but as soon as we find out what we're having we can change it into the babies room," Penelope said. "Of course, if we have two different sexes we're going to have a problem."

"Don't borrow trouble," JJ suggested. "It's perfectly possible both will be the same sex. I know the anxiety of not knowing will drive you crazy, just like it used to do me, but it's only a few weeks before you'll know."

"Which will probably seem like months," Penelope giggled.

"Probably, but it will come up pretty fast all the same," JJ said. "I mean between your private life and your work, the time will really fly."

The two best friends sat and talked about babies, their children and a bunch of other stuff for several hours, before they fell asleep watching a movie.

~~~Dave and Penelope~~~

"They are absolutely gorgeous," Penelope said tiredly.

Penelope had gone into labor suddenly, yesterday and Nancy had driven her to the hospital because Dave was gone. Nancy had taken care of everything while Ava had contacted Dave who had left for the hospital as soon as he could.

Dave had intended to be present to take his wife to the hospital but Penelope had gone into labor sooner then expected, so he hadn't been. Dave was grateful to Nancy for taking control of the situation and they getting Penny to the hospital and to Ava who had indeed become a member of the family over the years, for calling him and alerting him to the situation.

It was the next day and although Penny had had several hours of sleep, she was still exhausted and it would take awhile to recover.

The two boys that had come out of her womb though were more than worth it.

"Yes, they are," Dave agreed. "I'm just happy that you came through it so well."

"So am I," Penelope said.

"Well, we got two more presents than we expected but now that I know you're okay I'm very happy about it," Dave said. "Oh, I know you're exhausted, but that can be cured with a lot of sleep, I meant healthwise," Dave added before Penelope could say anything at all.  
"I knew what you meant," Penelope smiled at him tiredly. She had already gone through the operation to prevent her from having anymore children, which was another reason that she was so tired, as drugs that put you to sleep tended to have that kind of effect on her and it would take them awhile to wear off completely.

She would be just fine though with a lot of sleep and she doubted that her tiredness was all from the knock out drug anyway. She had been under a lot of stress for years now taking care of so many small children. Being in the hospital just forced her to take a break and get a lot of sleep, something she didn't always have time for when she was home. Dave tried to make sure that she took naps and things like that, but between both their schedules and their family that just wasn't always possible.

"At least being here in the hospital will force you to relax and catch up on your sleep, as taking care of a large family is very tiring," Dave said.

"And what about you?" Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow. "You need to catch up on your sleep to you know, because you've done your share of helping raise the children."

"Oh, I'll catch up on my sleep as soon as I get home. Nancy and Ava have volunteered to look after these two, once they can come home, at least until you're fully recovered from the birth and then we go back to our normal routine just with two added additions," Dave said. "So have we decided on names for these two handsome specimens?"

"I thought we already agreed once we learned we're having two boys that one would be Gregory or Greg for short and the other and the other would be Jonathan or Johnny," said Penelope.

"Just making sure that you hadn't changed your mind at the last minute," Dave explained causing Penelope to grin.

"If I had, I would've said something," Penelope said.

"Alright then, Gregory and Jonathan welcome to the family," Dave said kissing each of their foreheads as if in benediction.

"I'm just glad that they're the same sex, because as it is we've had to turn the guestroom into a little boys room," Penelope said. "I felt we might get one of each once we learned it was twins."

"We would've managed if it had been one of each instead of two boys," Dave said. "I'm certainly happy that you got your wish and got two more sons to love."

"Me to," Penelope yawned tiredly. "All this means is we have an equal number of both sexes even if these two were something of a shock."

"Yes, they were and I know at the time I panicked, but that's mostly because you were older..." Dave began.

"I know, why you did, so let's not rehash old news. I told you I had a good feeling about this last pregnancy," Penelope said and Dave nodded.

"I'm so glad that your feeling was correct," Dave said with a loving smile.

"Maybe, next time I have one you'll believe me," Penelope teased her husband.

"Maybe I will," Dave said, as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

Penelope yawned again.

"I'll make sure I tell the doctor of the names we picked out, so that they can fill out the birth certificates," Dave added.

"That's a good idea," Penelope said yawning again.

"You get some rest," Dave said softly, noticing how his wife's eyes kept closing against her will. "I'll come back and visit tomorrow, first thing."

"Okay," Penelope mumbled already half-asleep.

Dave simply watched this with a smile on his face and stroked gentle hand through his wife blonde hair, before taking the baby she was holding out of arms before she dropped him and putting him in his crib.

Dave simply stood there gazing down at his two sleeping sons for a few minutes thinking about how incredibly lucky he was to now have eight children to love and a wonderful loving wife.

He had been so lonely for so long and he had sworn to himself to have no more children after his son James died of a bad heart. After he had met Penelope though and she had asked if he wanted children, he well knew that she expected an answer. He had decided, almost on impulse to give children another shot, as he wanted to have a family with the one person that he somehow knew would be the love of his life. Now he was so glad that he had, because all their children had been born healthy and that's all anyone could ask.

Yes, he had been very lucky indeed, especially after the tragedy of his past, as he now had the large family he had wanted, even if the last two were something office surprise, but a welcome one.

He knew that he had indeed been blessed, to find Penelope and have their children and he would always be grateful that he had.

Please! Please Review!


End file.
